


Love Versus Justice

by AmethystCesarl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 29,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystCesarl/pseuds/AmethystCesarl
Summary: After Eyeball fails to take Steven's gem in space, Steven defends her out of fear from his recent mistakes. As Eyeball gains the Crystal Gem's trust on Earth, she sets her new plan in motion to take her sworn enemy out of commission forever right under their noses. The only thing that is stopping her, however, is her attraction towards a certain Gem on the opposition of her intentions.





	1. Blinding Lights and Captivating Sights

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this isn't a pairing that you would imagine being a thing. It wasn't even in the relationship tags before I posted this. After I wrote the first two books of a series that I'm writing titled "The Gem Cesarl", I actually really like it and in a way, it did make a lot of sense. I believe that if things were done differently in "Bubbled", this could've actually worked. Who knows, right? Let's start with a recap and then go into the battle of love versus justice.

The mission started off as retrieving Jasper and getting her back to Homeworld. Little did Eyeball know was that she was going to play baseball--go to the moon base--and at this very moment, gaze into the eyes of the Rose Quartz that presumably shattered one of the four great leaders of Homeworld.

Eyeball's lips curl upward as her gem glows. "The mighty--Rose Quartz." Her tone turns cold as she reaches up to pull a hilt from her gem with her teeth creeping into her grin. She whips out her gem weapon, a scarlet dagger, and she points it at her target.

Steven, being the descendant of the murderer, snaps out of his comic relief esque moment as he looks down at the dagger gripped in Eyeball's hand. "I never thought I'd get a chance like this. I can't believe you're all MINE!"

Eyeball springs off from the bubble as Steven bounces out of the way. With a grimace, he spins down to another angle of the bubble before he enlarges it to allow more space between him and his attacker. "Why are you attacking me?!" 

Eyeball thrusts her dagger down to point at Steven's head with clenched teeth. "Don't act surprised, Rose Quartz! You shattered a Diamond!" Steven immediately starts rushing through the bubble ceaselessly on all angles as he screams in full-blown hysteria.

Eyeball's expression turns playful, but rigorous as she charges towards Steven. "Ooh I'm gonna get cha'! I'm gonna take your gem and bring it back!" Steven pants as his stamina depletes from the chase. "What?! No! Please don't take my gem!"

Steven raises his eyebrow as a thought crosses his mind. "Wait, what would even happen to me?" He stops for a moment too soon to contemplate as Eyeball collides into him. They topple around the bubble as Eyeball lets go of her dagger. 

Once they come to an abrupt stop, Eyeball seizes the dagger and holds Steven down as she raises it over the gem on his naval. "Wait! You don't have to do this!" Eyeball cackles as she boasts about her progress. "Oh, give it up already! You can't take this away from me! I'm gonna be a legend! I'll go down in history."

Steven's visage undergoes a shade of blue as Eyeball narrows her eyes on his gem. "What will Diamonds think when they hear that a Ruby defeated Rose Quartz! They're gonna give me my own Pearl!" Eyeball gnaws on the bottom round piece of her dagger as she rolls her eyes, losing her sanity by the second.

Steven shudders from the horrid display forced in front of him as he attempts to reason with Eyeball. "Wait! Please listen! I'm really not my mom! I don't wanna hurt you! J-Just think for a second. We're lost out in space. How are you going to get back to Homeworld alone?"

Eyeball shakes her head, unaware of the probable consequences of her motives as she tightens her grip on Steven's body. "I've already made up my mind!" She starts to thrust the dagger point down towards Steven. He squints his eyes, getting ready to throw his lost cause into the outer reaches of space.

Suddenly, the Roaming Eye blinds Eyeball's vision as it shines its bright yellow beam on the bubble. Eyeball shields her eye as Steven looks over at the light with a grimace. The dagger in Eyeball's hand dissipates as she lets go of Steven.

She starts to regain her sense of reality as her lips curl down. "Well, looks like I almost had you." She sighs as the bubble starts to get dragged in towards the light. "Just like how I almost get anything in this miserable universe." Steven sits up as Eyeball presses her hands against the inner surface of the pink bubble.

The light fades as three silhouettes catch their sight. "Steven?" The hatch door of the Roaming Eye locks itself shut and the interior of the ship comes into view. "Steven? Are you-!" Eyeball gapes as the purple hand of a Quartz up to par with her size presses against her pale red one.

Before this moment, Eyeball never thought that a Quartz like her could possibly allure her as much as a Pearl normally would. The truth is, she hasn't seen a Pearl up close other than Yellow Diamond's which she had a bit of a crush on for a short time during the mission.

Eyeball's thoughts fade away for a moment as she processes what she considers the Amethyst's beauty. She can't clear herself away from her lavender hair and those captivating lilac eyes with those sweet, succulent lips. What a sight! Her spark is immediately disrupted, however, as the bubble dissapates.


	2. The Fearful Lie

Eyeball couldn't conceive the amount of trouble she is in right now. After experiencing such a breathtaking moment, all she can see and think about is the Amethyst standing in front of her, folding her arms with narrowing eyes. "So, what were you doing in the bubble, Ruby?"

Eyeball snaps herself out of her trance as clears her throat only to cast her eyes down on the ground, speechless and flustered with how to respond. Steven steps in as he joins her side. "She got caught up in my bubble and--she--well--she..."

Steven couldn't get his mind off of the previous incidents in which he had hurt Bismuth and Jasper. As much as he wants to tell the Gems the truth, he fears that he will also hurt Eyeball just the same. Hopefully, lightning won't be able to strike twice after his lie.

"She got hit by an asteroid and her gem was cracked. So I brought her into the bubble and--I healed her and--she thanked me for it." Eyeball raises an eyebrow to her victim who shudders a few feet away from where she stands. "Please. Give her a chance. Maybe she'll like it on Earth."

Pearl bites her lip as she groans. "Steven, that might be one Ruby too much for us to have on our alliance." Garnet folds her arms. "It's true. Although, a chance couldn't hurt. If you believe she can redeem herself, Steven, then we'll let her."

Steven gasps, smiling with stars in his eyes. He turns to face the new member of his fellow Gems with glee. "Eyeball, do you know what this means?!" Eyeball looks away from him as sweat starts to form on her forehead.

Steven raises his hands into the air with a burst of sheer enthusiasm. "You're gonna be a Crystal Gem!" Steven laughs as he rushes off towards the captains seat to meet up with Pearl and Garnet as Eyeball turns away from them, muttering to herself. 

"Great! I'm a refugee now! What am I gonna say when Homeworld finds out about this?!" Amethyst steps up from behind her. "Yo." Eyeball gasps, immediately whipping her body around to interact with the Quartz as her cheeks heat up. "Welcome to the team or whatever."

She extends out her left hand and Eyeball takes it, gazing into Amethyst's eyes. Amethyst shakes it with a grin and she lets go after a moment before meeting up with the others. 

Eyeball watches her leave and she bends her head down towards her extended hand. She lifts her head back up up and she heads over to her seat to her left. She sits down with a grunt and she gazes out the window into the stars. 

"Seven thousand years ago, I fought in the infamous Gem War against the enemy. Now, seven thousand years later, I work FOR the enemy. I can't go back now. Not after accepting initiation into their alliance. I will make it up to them though." 

She narrows her eye as she turns her head to the captain's seat, staring directly at Steven. "You've made a huge mistake, Rose Quartz. When I get my hands on you, your alliance will be no-!" Her eye catches Amethyst's long lavender hair standing next to Steven. "More." 

Eyeball grits her teeth as she immediately turns back to the window. She was so willing to take him before. Why not now? Is it because of her? Eyeball shakes her head, squinting her eye shut as she clenches her teeth. She can't let herself quit her mission over this.

In a battle between love and justice, Eyeball doesn't know what to think or how to take action. Even if she does succeed, where will it take her? What would happen to her if she were to fail? She has to do it. She has to avenge her Diamond--by killing Rose Quartz--once and for all.


	3. The First Steps Towards Trust

Within a few minutes, Eyeball takes a gander once more at the barn residing a few feet away from her. Her face scrunches as she grits her teeth from its presence. This is the very last place her crew stood on Earth before disembarking into the outer reaches of space.

Steven approaches her seat as Eyeball bites her lip with a sickening pain starting to form in her stomache. She nearly lurches over, her eye bulging as Steven disturbs her peace. "Eyeball, come out and say hello. Don't be shy." 

Eyeball isn't shy as much as she is nauseated from the realization that she is actually back to stay on the planet she once said she hated to the fake Jasper--which was actually the Amethyst! How can she possibly leave the ship without feeling the slightest bit of awkwardness in her unexpected, unwanted return?

She gulps as Steven presses her further on the matter. "Look, Eyeball, I lied to the Gems on what happened back in space--because I wanted to give you a chance. So please--at least leave the ship for a little while. You might change your mind about Earth once you get used to it."

That's what she's afraid of. How can she adapt to this planet after following orders and commands from her Diamonds for several millenia up until this point? She wants to leave--but something else is still bothering her that she wants to erase her memory of.

"Eyeball, please tell me what's bothering you. I can help." Eyeball's eye twitches as she resists the urge to launch herself out of her chair to attempt to murder him on the ship. She shakes her head, closing her eye. Steven, though reluctant to leave her behind, nods as he puts on a reassuring smile.

"Okay. I'll see you outside." Steven starts to step off the ship as Eyeball facepalms, feeling guilty for betraying her Homeworld over something as pathetic as an invite to Earth-! "Uh, are you getting out of here or what?" She immediately snaps herself into gear, bulging her eye open as she turns to face HER.

The more she sees her, the more she realizes that she could just be losing her mind. Though this Quartz may have been quite alluring to her, she did cause her platoon to ultimately dissapear. She pretended to be Jasper just so she could help the Crystal Gems get rid of them--including her.

This has to be another trick! She can't just let herself go after that incident! But is she willing to forgive her? Not yet she ain't! The Amethyst puts her hands on her hips as the two lock eyes on each other. "You've been in here for like forever! Come on outside! Trust me, Earth isn't as bad as you think it is."

She extends out her left hand for her to take. Eyeball casts her eye down on the hand, backing up a bit in her chair. Trust her?! How can she trust her?! Wasn't it something such as this that Homeworld has warned her and many others about the Earth and its dangers? It must be.

Her forehead sweats as she finally extends out a trembling right hand. She grits her teeth as she reaches out to take her hand. Amethyst raises an eyebrow as her patience starts to wear itself thin. Eyeball finally snatches her hand and Amethyst grins, seemingly batting her eyes as well.

"Come on." Eyeball reluctantly gets out of her seat and she holds Amethyst's hand as she leads her out of the ship and onto the face of the Earth. She bites her lip as her cheeks heat up once more. If Amethyst turns her head back around, she would notice something is up with the Ruby.

Eyeball steps down the small iron stairs simultaneously, taking her time until she reaches the bottom stair. Amethyst turns her head to her left as Eyeball stiffens on the stair. She snickers as she stares at the Ruby and her awkward moment. "It's just grass! It's not gonna hurt you!"

Eyeball gulps as she gradually lifts up her right foot before bringing it down onto the grass. She immediately brings down the other after a moment and Amethyst's teeth greets the Ruby. "Welcome to Earth." She finally lets go of her hand and she darts down to the barn as Eyeball bends her head down, casting her eye on the grass.


	4. Giving The Silent Treatment

Eyeball stares at the ground beneath her as she heads towards the barn, putting one gradual foot in front of the other. She nearly grins as she adjusts herself to her surroundings. She was here just a few hours ago--just not by her lonesome with a new personal agenda in the works.

She freezes in her tracks as soon she hears a familiar voice shriek over her returning presence. "What is SHE doing here?!" Eyeball immediately lifts her head up to meet the traitorous Lapis Lazuli face to face, a tragic victim of Earth's influence. 

She glares at her with a trembling finger pointing directly at her. Steven steps in to calm her down in the following moment as to not intimidate the Ruby. "Lapis, it's okay. She's on our side now." Lapis doesn't give up her glare as she raises her eyebrow.

She turns to Steven, folding her arms as she stares down at him. "Steven, can I talk with you inside the barn--right now?" Steven turns his head to his right towards Eyeball for a moment. "Uhm." Her gem gleams in the sunlight of the setting sun in place of her left eye as Steven turns back to Lapis with a reluctant nod. "Okay."

Lapis and Steven head into the barn as Lapis slides the barn doors shut. Eyeball gulps, remembering that she still isn't exactly welcomed here. Another familiar face approaches to greet her. Peridot stands in front of her, grinning with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm--so Steven accepted you too, huh?"

She brings her fingers to her chin, contemplating the intriguing possibilities of Eyeball's presumed loyalty in the Crystal Gem alliance. Eyeball widens her eye, nearly jolting in panic from the statement. "Interesting. Well, you shouldn't have to worry about a thing. You're with us now."

Eyeball's eye twitches as Peridot's grin falters from the long pause. "You're a bit silent, aren't you?" More like she would rather keep her mouth shut than say anything at all. Eyeball resorts to growling and Peridot backs away a bit, narrowing her eyes. 

"Oh--kay then. I'll just be--over there--if you need anything." She wanders off towards the barn as Eyeball puts her hands behind her back. Her eye droops as she bends her head back down towards the ground. This is getting to be really awkward--and depressing.

She lifts her head back up and she turns her head to the sun as it sets over the horizon. She shields her eye, gritting her teeth as someone else comes by to join her side. "You really shouldn't be afraid to talk to anyone, you know." Eyeball recognizes the voice to be of the Pearl's.

She remembers her screaming back on the ship as a means of scamming her and the platoon. "I know that Homeworld Gems like you don't necessarily communicate as well with each other, but you need to start learning because communication is essential here on Earth."

Eyeball doesn't say anything as she gazes at the ocean glistening from the sunlight. "Look, I get it's not easy and you probably feel as if you don't belong here right now, but you'll get used to it eventually." Does she want to get used to it? Pearl sighs after a moment, closing her eyes.

"I don't know what Homeworld has taught you about us, but you need to learn to trust us now. You're no longer working for the Diamonds, are you?" The last part of that question echoes in her head as she contemplates on it. She doesn't respond as Pearl finally quits her conversation and heads off.

Eyeball listens to her footsteps crunch on the grass as she sighs. A part of her actually wants the Amethyst to come up the hill and talk to her. But would she respond then--or would it just end up as more of the silent treatment? She doesn't know and she doesn't know if she wants to know.

Eyeball takes in the sunset as she watches the sky transition from its bright orange haze into darkness. Stars align in the sky as Eyeball sits down on the grass, popping a squat. She blinks her eye as she listens to the crickets chirp in the distance.


	5. The Cowardice Of The Enemy

Eyeball has hardly been on Earth for a quarter of the day, counting the baseball game and the second encounter. Now being accepted as the latest member of the Crystal Gems, Eyeball must stay on the planet for twenty-four hours and seven days a week--unless there's an emergency.

With the moon shining down on her, Eyeball finds the view surprisingly breathtaking. To her, it's as if the sun had decided to reform once it went down over the horizon to become something entirely new. 

She finds herself gaping in awe as she closes her mouth upon hearing the crunching of the grass. The crunching gets louder--louder--until a figure joins her side. Steven doesn't look down to face her as his face sweats from the anxiety of his action from earlier in the day to give Eyeball an edge against him--and his life. 

"Eyeball, it's getting late. The Gems and I are gonna go back to the temple. You'll be staying here with Peridot and Lapis for the night." Eyeball turns her head up to her left, glaring at Steven with a raised eyebrow. Her eye catches beads of sweat spreaded on Steven's face, causing her eye to narrow.

"Uhm--they'll tell you--what you need to do to get through the knife-night!" He pauses for a moment to catch his breath. "We'll catch up with you--in the morning--bright and early." Why is it so difficult to speak to Eyeball at night? Why is it that when the sun goes down, he could easily get spooked just for looking into her eye?

Eyeball could tell something about her is haunting his memory, a daunting omen in his future. She would snicker from how awkward the conversation is getting, but she knows that even Rose Quartz is nothing to smile about--especially after what she did to her Diamond.

Steven exhales as he shudders in Eyeball's undivided attention before he changes the topic of the conversation. "So--how is Earth?" Eyeball puts on her signature growl for a moment to respond to her target. "Uhm--are you thinking about--Homeworld?"

Steven nearly chokes on his words as he coughs, putting a fist to his mouth for a moment. Eyeball does nothing more other than blink during each of the following questions--until this one. "Am I still--Rose Quartz--to you?" Eyeball's eye twitches instead, her teeth clenching.

Steven nearly collapses as he starts to take a step back. His voice starts to crack as he stutters on her. "L-Listen I d-didn't m-mean to h-hurt y-you! I j-just w-wanted to h-help y-you! Honest!" Steven sheds a tear on his right cheek as he takes another step back, extending out his arms at her.

Eyeball keeps a straight face as Steven cowers before her. For some reason, watching Steven behave like this actually gives her some form of twisted satisfaction. She feels like saying something as well, but that could ruin the effect. 

Steven takes a few more steps back until he finally turns his back on her. "Well--night." Eyeball shifts her head to her right as Steven heads down the field away from the barn. She finally lets up a grin as she smirks. As the crunching of the grass dies down, Eyeball realizes something.

Why didn't the other Gems say their goodbyes to her? Eyeball gulps, contrasting her expression as a feeling of anxiety stings her. She gets up with a grunt before she turns her head to the direction in which Steven left just in time to watch the warp pad activate yards away from her.

A beam of blue light sprouts up into the sky for a moment before everything turns silent. Eyeball stops hearing the crickets chirp as her body shivers from the breeze--and the fact of having to stay with two respected Gems turned renegade on their Homeworld.


	6. The Redemption Debate

As he floats in the warp tunnel alongside his caretakers, Steven shudders and sweats as he grits his teeth. He has lied to them about his conflict with Eyeball in space--and it's really starting to bug him. He liked the idea of Eyeball becoming a Crystal Gem--at first.

Eyeball isn't anything like the Gems he has met before. She is much more passive-aggressive, defiant and downright psychotic with a single goal implanted in her head: to kill him. Why did he lie FOR her? He has only put his life into an even bigger crisis.

Steven turns his head towards the Gems to his left, embracing himself. "What's the big deal? Steven said she could become one of us, so why not?"  
"The Ruby is from Homeworld. She could do more harm to us than good. Not to mention..." 

Pearl brings Garnet and Amethyst closer, bringing her mouth up to their ears, covering her mouth with her right hand to lower the volume of her voice. "She knows about what happened to Pink Diamond and she doesn't seem to appear that happy about it."

Steven turns away from the Gems as Pearl resumes her debate. "She believes that Rose shattered her--and Steven--is-!"  
"In a way, Pearl. He is also half-human don't forget."  
"But a part of him is Rose herself. If Eyeball finds out that Steven is her--then--that could mean..."

Her voice trails off as she widens her eyes. "We can't allow this. It's just--too risky. This is insane."  
"Pearl, she may be our toughest case, but we had Peridot and she seemed irredeemable herself."  
"Peridot--doesn't know about Pink Diamond though--I don't think."

Amethyst scoffs, folding her arms. "So what if she knows about Pink Diamond? That doesn't mean we can't help her. It'll just be--a little tougher, that's all, right?"  
"Amethyst, you don't understand. This--thing that she mentioned--could jeopardize our alliance--and Steven's future."

Garnet sighs, adjusting her visor. "Alright. Let's not jump to conclusions now. Eyeball can be pretty ill-tempered but that doesn't mean that she's a lost cause--yet. We can test her and determine what works best for her."

Amethyst raises an eyebrow. "How are we gonna do that? It's not like we could just tie her up to a chair and brainwash her."  
"Oh obviously. We're not going to brainwash her, Amethyst. Even if we could do it as a last resort, it just wouldn't be fair."

Garnet folds her arms, nodding. "Pearl's right. Besides, it would only draw more attention to ourselves anyway. What we need to do--is test her. We can use the temple just like how we did with Steven."

Pearl brings her left hand to her chin. "But Steven's case wasn't the same as Eyeball's. All he wanted was a challenge to redeem himself for what happened at the Lunar Sea Spire about a year ago." Garnet grins. "But we could modify the temple for initiation purposes."

Pearl and Amethyst sit up straight in mid-air, catching Garnet's attention with interest. "We will create three rooms. One for each field of initiation. We could test her fears, desires, and future. If she passes all of them-!"

Amethyst speaks up. "At least two out of the three! We need to make this somewhat fair for her." Garnet shakes her head. "I don't think that is possible. It should be best that we have her pass every test."  
"But what if she fails one? What do we do then?"

Garnet groans. "We're going to be patient with her. If she fails, she can keep going until she passes every test." Amethyst gawks, her forehead furrowing. "But what if she never does?!" Garnet opens her mouth to speak--she shuts it. 

Garnet bends her head down as Amethyst slouches in mid-air. "Amethyst, we can't assume that she will fail. We can only hope that--she will pass." Amethyst sighs, casting her eyes down. "I know. It's just three out of three isn't exactly possible on the first try."

Garnet smirks. "Of course not. That's what makes a challenge a challenge. She will pass eventually no matter how many times she takes it. In the meantime, she will be staying at the barn and she will be trained by Peridot and Lapis."

Amethyst brings herself back to the discussion, bringing her folded arms down to her hips. "Why them?"  
"They are Homeworld Gems like her who have already been redeemed. Perhaps a connection like that could create a spark of hope for us--and our visitor."


	7. Alike Minds With Unlike Thoughts

Eyeball doesn't feel like entering the barn tonight, fearing that it may have rubbed off Earth's influence on Peridot and Lapis. She wanders across the field with her hands clasped together behind her back. 

She ponders on the fact that despite everything Rose has done, she's only turned weaker. That snippet of information is satisfying to her. However, it doesn't take anything away from the devastation of what she has caused to Homeworld. 

She embraces herself as she shivers from the depictions of her Diamond's assissination. A figure swoops down on Eyeball, causing her to jolt to her left. She grimaces as Lapis steps up to her. "Are you coming?" Eyeball folds her arms, regaining her composure as she growls at Lapis.

She turns away from her, casting her eye down on the grass. "You know, I actually slept on the silo over there for my first few nights here." She points out the silo as Eyeball rolls her eye up, keeping her head bent towards the ground.

After a moment of silence, Lapis stares down at the Ruby. "It's pretty cold out here tonight. You could come inside and warm yourself up." Eyeball does agree with that, though her trust with the Gem is zip. 

Ever since she stepped down onto Earth, she has hardly trusted anyone, other than the Amethyst--by a very small margin. Lapis and Peridot are the last Gems she could possibly think to trust right now. Lapis presses further, aware that something is on her mind that she wants to take off.

"You can sleep in the hammock for tonight if you want. It's very comfortable on there and it should help you get to sleep better." Lapis has succeeded in the one thing she wanted to get done, though not the way she had expected. Eyeball's mind is now teeming with questions that she doesn't want to ask.

She turns back around, lifting her head up to face Lapis with her eye twitching. "Look, just--go inside the barn and we'll take it from there." Eyeball simply stares at Lapis, hoping to get her to leave. Lapis starts to lose her patience as she scoffs.

"Can you even talk anymore?" The truth is she can, but she doesn't want to. "I mean, you haven't even spoken a single word since you came here. Is something wrong?" Lapis' eyes droop as she folds her arms with a pained sigh. "Listen, when we--well Peridot and I first came here, we each had our own issues with this planet."

Eyeball blinks her eye as Lapis casts her eyes down on the grass. "I know that you have something against it. Believe me. When I was on this planet for the first time, I wasn't meant to be here for this long. I was caught up in the Gem War--and I became trapped in a mirror for five whole millenia."

She brings her eyes back up on Eyeball. "I nearly destroyed this planet, nearly on purpose, out of the desire to go back to Homeworld. Finally, Steven healed my gem--and I was free--or so I thought. When I got back, I was captured by the same Peridot whom I currently live with here--at the barn."

Eyeball blinks her eye. "Just--hear me out. I want to know what you have against this planet. We were all Homeworld Gems once--before Steven showed us that there is more to our existence than just giving and taking out orders." 

Eyeball's eye twitches and Lapis grits her teeth. "Are you even listening to me?" Eyeball casts her eye down on the grass as Lapis groans, finally losing it. "It's like I'm talking to myself! Alright. You know what? If you want to stay out here, then go ahead. I'm going inside."

Water wings sprout out of Lapis' gem and she leaps into the air. The wings flutter as Lapis heads towards the barn in mid-air, reaching it in a matter of seconds. Eyeball closes her eye, sighing before she opens it once more, lifting her head back up.


	8. One Barn Or A Dozen Bees

Eyeball has spent the night doing anything but entering the barn against Peridot and Lapis' sake. She lays on the grass, blinking her eye as the moon starts to sink below the horizon. 

Eyeball raises her eyebrow as she watches the sky transition back into an orange haze from the darkness. "Huh?" She sits up as the sun starts to rise behind her. She turns her head to her right. "That's--interesting." She gets up and she starts to wander across the fields once more.

She hears buzzing in her right ear and she jolts, leaping to her left. Her eye twitches as she gazes at an insect with yellow and black stripes. "Is this--an Earth robonoid?" She gets closer as she hears more buzzing to her right. "There's more?" She looks around to look upon two more of them.

"Uhm--do you have a voice command lock or something?" One of the insects attaches itself to Eyeball's left arm. She shrieks as she whips out her chisel from her glowing gem. "I knew it!" She points her chisel at the insects, clenching her teeth. The insects inch closer as Eyeball stands her ground.

"Come on! I can take all three of you!" She slashes her chisel at the insects, yelling at them. The insects swerve away from the chisel's path as more start to approach Eyeball. She growls as she slashes through a building mass of the buzzing insects. Finally, one of them stings Eyeball, causing her to yelp. 

She drops the chisel, pressing her left hand against her right arm, groaning. "Dang! One of them got me." She feels tips of stingers on her body as she lifts her head up. "Oh my Diamond." She makes a beeline for the barn, screaming in anguish. 

Peridot and Lapis take a peek outside, sliding the barn doors open. Eyeball pants as she rushes towards them with the insects chasing her not far behind. Lapis and Peridot grimace, immediately retracting themselves back into the barn. 

Eyeball dives in a few seconds later and Peridot and Lapis quickly slide the barn doors shut. Peridot looks up, pointing at an opening close to the ceiling with the front of a broken down truck attached beneath it. "Whoops. I forgot the other entrance!" Lapis turns to Peridot. "Quickly! Turn on the Occupied."

Eyeball pants on the wooden floorboards of the barn as Peridot extends out her arms along with Lapis on opposite sides of each other at the four toilets. "Ready?" Peridot nods. They grunt as water sprouts out of the toilets in unison. "Here they come!" 

Lapis' grunting hits a crescendo with each punch as she launches the water at the insects. Once they are all knocked out with one weak final buzz, Lapis puts them in a water bubble. She keeps the water in tact in mid-air as Peridot steps up to Eyeball, folding her arms. 

"Took you long enough. Where were you?" Eyeball groans as Lapis turns back to Peridot. "Peridot, slide open the door. I don't think I can hold them and-!"  
"Right away, Lazuli!" Peridot immediately slides the right door open with a grunt. "I'll be right back. I need to go get rid of this mess." 

Lapis steps out past the threshold of the barn as Peridot turns to Eyeball. "So--welcome to the barn!" Eyeball opens up her mouth to finally speak. "Also, no need to say thanks. Taking care of business and the Earth is its own reward." 

Eyeball shuts her mouth once more as Peridot steps away from her. "So, as you can see, this is no ordinary barn. I'd call it our Gem Cave, but Lapis hates that. So instead, it's just--the barn." Eyeball looks around, wandering inside as she gazes at the objects up for display. 

Peridot points out the broken tape recorder with the blue ribbon that she attempted to give to Lapis to give her a reason to give her a chance. "This is a piece that I'd like to call "'Wow, thanks.'" Eyeball steps up to it, raising her eyebrow.

"It was more of a thing that Lapis did because she, you know, hated me at the time." She points out the vacuum cleaner right behind the craft in Eyeball's perception. "And over here is a vacuum. Not the one from space. It's a device that you use to--clean stuff up!" 

Eyeball blinks her eye as she stares at the device. "There is more, but most of these are Lapis'. We'll just have to wait until she gets back." Lapis rushes up to the threshold, panting. "They're already back, guys!" She hurries off as Peridot motions Eyeball out. "Well don't just stand there! Come on!" 

Eyeball steps out of the barn with Peridot. Eyeball stops outside and she takes a glance at the interior for a moment. She bites her lip, raising an eyebrow and she turns back to what lies ahead for her.


	9. The Speech Of Initiation

Eyeball has suffered throughout her first night at the barn after Steven and the other Gems seemed to have ditched her earlier last night. She has finally started coming to her own for she forced herself to enter the barn, though during quite the emergency.

Her lips quiver and her eye twitches as the image of the human Rose Quartz standing by her remaining elite pops into her perception. Within seconds, Eyeball meets her nemesis face to face with a light, chilling air radiating from her precense. 

Steven notices Eyeball's tense impatience, widening his eyes for a second before he proceeds to speak with caution. "Uh, good morning, Eyeball." Steven gives her a short wave with a very small, indistinct smile. Eyeball growls as Steven's face lets off droplets of sweat.

Even though he could easily mask that with an excuse of the sun to her face, Eyeball knows better for she's already been tricked not only once--or twice--but three times. She's not having it again with the fourth. Steven bites his lip as Eyeball mercilessly glares at him in front of the other Gems.

Finally, Steven musters the courage to counter the glare and swallow before taking his speech. "Eyeball, last night, we have left you behind--at this barn--so I can get some sleep--so the Gems could get things prepared for your--your--what's the word?" Steven puts a hand to his chin, casting his eyes on the ground.

After a few moments, Garnet answers for him. "Initiation." Steven rolls his eyes back up, bringing his hand back down to snap his fingers. "Yeah, that's it. Eyeball, as of today, you will learn everything that there is to know about being--a Crystal Gem." Eyeball, of course, never agreed to this at all. 

However, she still wants that last opportunity to tango with Rose Quartz before putting her to sleep--for good. Again, just as she feared, Amethyst joins Steven to his left, indifferent in her expression. Eyeball's face starts to give off a hint of weakness as she turns back to Lapis and Peridot.

They grin, taking Eyeball's crushing as anxiety of initiation. Peridot gives her a wink with a thumbs-up, putting her right hand to her hip. "Don't worry, Eyeball. Initiation is a very easy process. All you need to do is listen to us--then listen to them--and you should be free to go."

Lapis folds her arms, nodding. "Yeah, we'll--try not to make it that hard for you." Eyeball bites her lip as Lapis and Peridot turn their attention back to the Gems. Eyeball turns back around, staring directly at Steven as he resumes his speech. 

"Okay. So first, the Gems and I will take you to the temple to--uhm." Steven loses track of what he's saying as Garnet steps in to finish for him. "Amethyst will take you to her room..." Eyeball immediately takes on color as she listens to the words "her room" spilling from Garnet's lips. 

"For your first phase--Pearl will do the same for her second--and I'll take care of the rest for the last one. After that, there will be one more room and in there, we will congratulate you and we'll be all set. You may even be able to go on your first mission within the following month. In the meantime, you will be taking daily lessons with Peridot and Lapis here at the barn." 

Lapis and Peridot couldn't help but exchange raised eyebrows. They never had to go through initation in a complicated step-by-step process like this. For all they know, Eyeball has to be taken just as seriously under the Gems' wing to ensure nothing goes wrong.

Pearl folds her arms, nodding. "That's right. Our rooms are the perfect places to educate you in the ways of our culture and our conduct. If you can cooperate with us, we can almost guarantee that you will fit right in with us in no time at all." 

Eyeball has feared that she would have to be brainwashed like Peridot and Lapis to be a permanent member of the Crystal Gems. However, the Gems have already made a huge mistake by allowing her into their base. Eyeball's initation is about to become her infiltration to disable their alliance--and all but one is unaware of her malicious intentions.


	10. In Despairing Memory

Eyeball waits outside alone next to the barn's closed doors as Peridot and Lapis give their complaints to the Gems on the strange new initiation process inside. Lapis steps forward, extending out her arms to her sides in alarm. "Are you guys crazy? This process isn't anything like ours!"

Peridot concurs with her at her left, putting her hands on her hips. "Yeah! What is that all about? You guys never gave us initiation!" Pearl turns away from them to the wall with the toilets propped against it as she puts a hand to her chin, gritting her teeth. Amethyst folds her arms, casting her eyes down on the wooden floorboards of the barn.

Steven curls his fingers into fists, turning his head to his right to glare down at the floorboards. Garnet sighs, adjusting her visor with her left hand. "It's not going to be that easy. Eyeball isn't like any of us. You two have been on Earth since your arrival from Peridot's crashed spaceship."

Peridot narrows her eyes, her lips quivering in her unstable glare as she scoffs. "You Crystal Clods had us stranded with no place else to go other than to you! In that case, we could've had Jasper in with us too since she led the mission to all of this."

Lapis jolts as she turns her head down towards Peridot. "Wait! Peridot, have you seen Jasper yesterday at the Beta Kindergarten while you were gone with Steven and Amethyst?" Garnet and Pearl widen their eyes for a moment before letting the matter go, remembering that there are far more important things to deal with right now.

Peridot lets out a pained sigh, turning away from Lapis. "I did. She's--a monster now." Lapis raises an eyebrow. "What does that mean? Jasper has always been a monster, Peridot." Peridot shakes her head. "No no. I mean, she's physically a monster inside--and out." Steven lifts his head up, turning back to Peridot, letting up on his glare.

"Steven and Amethyst fused-!" Pearl and Garnet immediately react to the magic word, ignoring everything else as they whip their bodies towards Steven and Amethyst. "You two fused--at the Beta Kindergarten?! Just yesterday?!" Peridot groans, facepalming. "Won't you guys let me explain this conundrum for one second?!"

Everyone turns their attention to Peridot as she turns her own head back to them. "Here's the story. Amethyst wanted to hunt down Jasper and I offered my intel of her most probable location. I escorted Amethyst and Steven to the Beta Kindergarten and Jasper was out there--caging monsters."

Pearl covers her mouth as Garnet clenches her teeth, bending her head down towards the ground a slight degree to her right as she scoffs. "Amethyst tried to sneak up on Jasper and she ended up in close combat with her. Amethyst was beaten down--but then Steven reassured her and then they embraced each other and within one magical explosion--she came."

Garnet and Pearl jolt with a gasp, turning back to Peridot. "Who?!" They ask together in unison as Peridot puts a hand to her chin and mouth for a moment. "I--I don't remember her name. She was just so powerful--and she crushed Jasper and she humiliated her like you wouldn't even believe!" Peridot chuckles for a moment.

"It was funny--until--Jasper fused with one of THEM herself." It's Lapis' turn to jolt in utter shock. She gawks as her eyes bulge in a distressing grimace. "She was melded with that monster, but it didn't last long. After Steven and Amethyst blew her out into the open air, she unfused--and she tried to connect with the monster again." She pauses, taking a moment to blink.

"They fell--and then--Jasper started mutating before us. Steven and Amethyst unfused and Steven--tried to help Jasper." Steven gulps as everyone's eyes are directed towards him with mixing perceptions of disbelief. "I--thought I could heal her--but she didn't want my help." Steven shudders as he grits his teeth.

He casts his bulging eyes down on the tear on his shirt as he flashbacks to the moment in which Jasper scraped it before Steven could apply his healing spit on her arm. "I'm not Rose. I'm Steven. I just want to heal you." Jasper's words haunt his memory as Steven thinks back to Eyeball's case.

"You want Gems after they're worthless! You wait until after they lost! Because--when you're at the bottom, you'll follow anyone who will make you feel like less--of a failure." The last word echoes in Steven's head as the Gems stare at him. "Is there something wrong, Steven?" 

Steven turns his head to the barn doors, remembering that a bloodthirsty adversary is waiting on the other side for a shot at revenge. He gulps as he lies once more in a shaking voice. "N-no. E-everything is gonna be fine." But it's not though.


	11. Within A Tousle

A few minutes later, Steven slides open the barn doors and everyone steps out. Pearl and Garnet motions for Eyeball to follow them as they step past her. Steven stares at Eyeball as he makes his way out last. She growls as Steven's face undergoes a light shade of blue. Eyeball raises her eyebrow, holding back a snicker. 

Once again, Eyeball has that moment of sickening, but refreshing satisfaction, watching her nemesis shed a subtle tear that only she could notice--which only adds on to it. Steven feels nauseated over the fact that he's allowing everything that shouldn't be happening to happen, wishing that it could end.

Eyeball switches her expression, widening her eye and turning scarlet as Amethyst blocks her view of him. Amethyst presses a hand on Steven's left shoulder and she whispers into his ear. "Is everything okay, dude? Ever since we left space, you've been acting really weird around Eyeball." Steven sighs. "It's nothing, Amethyst." 

Amethyst doesn't let up. "Dude, you're shaking and your face is blue. You've gotta let me know what's going on." Steven convulses as Amethyst puts her other hand on his right shoulder. Even though it would probably look pretty awkward, Amethyst messages them, hoping that it would help him ease off a bit.

Steven closes his eyes, bending his head towards the ground. Eyeball steps up to them from behind, following them as she was instructed to do so. She bites her lip as she gazes at Amethyst's long lavender hair swaying a few feet from her face.

She starts to extend her right hand out to it with the undeniable temptation to touch it. She curls her fingers as she retracts it back a bit, gritting her teeth. Her cheeks heat up as she brings her rough, sturdy hand a few more inches towards Amethyst's soft, fluffy hair.

She brings her fingertips into contact with it and she immediately retracts her hand back, quickly lifting her head up. Amethyst doesn't appear to notice as she continues her private conversation with Steven. "While we were in the barn just now, you were like--pale. Does this have something to do with Jasper?"

Steven shakes his head. "No. Amethyst, please stop. I just--need to take some time to think about--all of this." Eyeball reaches out to Amethyst's hair once more, her hand a tad less shaky than the first time. Her fingertips brush against the tufts as Eyeball takes in the comforting touch with a slight grin.

Not only does she want to touch and brush Amethyst's hair, but she wants to hold it and embrace it. Eyeball takes in a whiff of its unrealistic lavender scent. Amethyst groans as she presses Steven further. "Come on, Steven. What is it that you need to think so much about?"

Steven casts his eyes down on the ground, contemplating on the daunting consequences of giving up Eyeball's cover for his sake against hers. Steven bites his lip, starting to put his right foot down a bit faster than his left. His face sweats as Steven's eyes shift over to his right, noticing three shadows on the grass.

He is well aware that Eyeball is directly behind him--or at least that's how it appears in his perception of it. He lets out a gulp before he lifts his head back up towards Pearl and Garnet who are casually walking ahead of him. 

Eyeball, at the back of the pack, gets more and more touchy feely with Amethyst's hair with each stroke from her hands. She finds herself gaping at it as she allows her eye to widen with her dropping jaw. She can't hold back such affection for it any longer. She grabs ahold of it by mid-length and she immediately brings it to her nose.

She sniffs it--and Amethyst stops in her tracks, ditching her attention on Steven as she detaches her hands from his shoulders. She turns her head to her right, her eye catching Eyeball letting go of her hair. Normally, this could easily be taken as a creepy, awkward sign of affection. 

Although, due to Amethyst's blase and laid back attitude, she couldn't help but take it with a bit of sarcasm. "You know, I really like having my hair touched and all, but can you lay off on the sniffing a bit there?" Eyeball nearly squeaks as she stiffens in her tracks, her cheeks instantly turning scarlet.

Amethyst turns her head back and she proceeds towards the warp pad. Steven and the other Gems didn't seem to notice Amethyst's remark as they step onto the warp pad's crystal clear, glossy surface, indifferent in their expression. Amethyst's face gives off a bit of sweat though, resisting color as the warp pad dissipates their forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of the first week of this work existing on this site. I want to thank everyone that has been tuning in and reading this up until this point. It's only gonna get better from here and there will still be a new chapter every night for at least another week. Maybe two depending on how much I can write of this with the time that I have. After a certain point though, I'll start posting say every other night. Whether you came for the relationship or the overall story, I'm glad you came to check this one out. I will eventually start posting a series that also features the relationship and a few others like Amedot for example. I'm kinda waiting for the tag to be verified so I can use it in other works and not just in this. There's also a similar story about the aftermath of the alternative route from the end of Mirror Gem if you want to check that out too. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. ✌


	12. Warping Thoughts

Homeworld's warping technology isn't anything like the warp pads on Earth. Eyeball can recall travelling from one location to another within a flash whenever it comes to taking care of business during missions--or emergencies when backup is essential to end a serious conflict.

The warp pads on Earth were Homeworld's creation back during Pink Diamond's reign from Era One. Eyeball hasn't been in one since the Gem War and she has forgotten what it was like being in one--until now. She couldn't help but gawk from the majesty of the experience.

Despite a slight chill and a heavy breeze, Eyeball has no other reason not to enjoy herself in the bright blue beacon of light. She keeps herself silent as she has always been since she stepped foot on Earth other than times in which she was alone. She does let out a grin, however, as she turns away from the Gems, folding her arms.

Amethyst keeps shifting her eyes on--and off of Eyeball as she embraces her white shredded tank, letting out a somewhat darker shade of purple on her cheeks. Generally, it's really hard to let go of a moment in the past especially in Amethyst's case. 

Even though she didn't seem to mind it at the time, she did feel a bit creeped yet flattered by Eyeball's tousling with her hair, which is honestly the longest in the Crystal Gem alliance as of now. It's a natural trait that most Quartzes tend to get when they're made.

However, knowing that Eyeball has been on Homeworld with all kinds of Quartzes for as long as the Gem War has gone on as she said to her back on the moon base, she can tell something is up as much as she wants to deny it. Amethyst locks her eyes on the Ruby once more just as she turns back around, facing her.

Amethyst immediately retracts her eyes back and she bends her head down towards the ground, her forehead furrowing as she presses her hands into the sides of her stomache. Amethyst shakes her head as memories pour into her subconcious of other times in which she had this particular moment.

One of the things that Amethyst couldn't quit thinking about were her crushes--which has ended up getting Pearl, Garnet and even Steven into a world of trouble. All of them had led her to no end other than heartbreaking dissapointment.

One more of these could cause her to give up on her desire for love altogether. Eyeball may have an intense grudge to hold against Steven, but she has no intention to harm Amethyst in any way, shape or form--at least for the time being. 

Amethyst clears her thoughts as she listens to Pearl and Garnet's conversation with Steven. "I swear, she isn't a threat or anything. You guys have to believe me."  
"Steven, she's from Homeworld."  
"Well, so was Peridot and Lapis."

"Steven, you need to remember that not everyone on Homeworld can be on our side." Amethyst turns her head to her left back towards Eyeball, bringing her legs up to her arms folded beneath her breast. "Like I said before, you're a lot like your mother, Steven. You have hope that Gems like Eyeball could turn a new leaf and be with us for as long as we exist."

Eyeball frowns as her eyes glisten a few feet away, catching bits and pieces of the conversation. "Not everyone could accomplish that though. The hardest thing that your mother ever had to do--was reject her patience for those that she thought could change--but never tried." 

Steven turns his head towards Eyeball and he closes his eyes, sighing. Eyeball sighs with him in unison as she closes hers. Amethyst buries her face in her knees, struggling with what to think, what to say or what to do with herself in the matter.

She doesn't know whose right or whose wrong nor could she consider her best judgement of either side. She remembers Peridot turning on her and the others right after their original visit to the moon base. She prays that Eyeball won't do the same, though thoroughly, for the one thing that she craves above all from them.


	13. Crystal Clouded Surroundings

The interior of the Crystal Temple engulfs itself in a luminous blue glow as the warp pad in front of the sacred temple door activates, awaiting the arrival of its remaining caretakers--and an intruder. Within seconds, Eyeball's form recreates itself along with the others as they set their feet down on the glossy, reflective surface.

Eyeball takes an immediate step back, her eye bulging as she gazes upon the structure she's standing in. It was nothing like what the legends had told her back in Facet Six. According to multiple accounts, the Crystal Temple was supposedly a cavern in the core of a mystical mountain as tall as one could see from miles off the shore of such uncharted waters.

There is supposed to be crystals sticking out of its interior--which there are--though gleaming in the moonlight. Eyeball casts her eye down as she raises her eyebrow. There was also rumored to be a very small tranquil pond surrounding the warp pad she's standing on as well--which seems to have evaporated from the heat of the structure.

Finally, there was never a structure built, according to any of the accounts, that would be blocking the entrance to Rose Quartz's most valuable hideout. The Gems stare at Eyeball, curious of her indistinct reaction. They couldn't tell whether she is dissapointed or in awe of the refurbishment.

Eyeball steps off the warp pad first as the wooden floorboards creak under her boots. Her eye narrows, her lips quivering as she wanders a bit towards the front door. She clasps her hands behind the back of her uniform, rubbing a finger against her left hand.

She bends her head down, blinking her eye. She resists a pained sigh as she turns back to the Gems seemingly stuck to the warp pad. Eyeball turns her head to her left, her eye shifting towards the couch, reminiscent of the Yellow Diamond insignia on her uniform, set against a wall with a table in front of it.

Then again, nearly everything in this space is just that. There is no sign of anything remotely related to Pink Diamond, her original Diamond whom she truly adored and admired up until the day of her untimely demise. The Gems notice Eyeball's hands convulsing behind her back as she takes in her surroundings.

The next thing her eye catches is a wooden staircase leading up to--a second platform. This is Steven's room, not to her knowledge, with his bed set at a comfortable position against the wall with a big window, covered by a glass frame next to it.

She takes a gander on the television set, the dresser and the shelves of miscellaneous oddities surrounding the bed. She blinks her eye as she turns her head around towards the kitchen with the fridge--the sink--the wooden counter. 

She bends her head up towards the ceiling to look upon the wooden roof with the various light structures hanging off of it. Steven finally breaks the silence, calling her out. "Uh, Eyeball?" Eyeball snaps herself out of her observation, turning her undivided attention to her sworn enemy.

"Could you turn on the lights?" This is obviously a test since the housing is already illuminated in the morning sunlight. Steven just wanted to give Eyeball a short trust esque type of task to get her started. Eyeball's eye twitches as she looks back up towards the light structures--then back down towards Steven.

Steven points to the light switch mounted against the wall next to the front door. "You have to flick the switch." Eyeball turns around to face the switch. She hesitates, wondering whether to take this as a favor--or another trick. For all she knew, it could've been a trap.

"Eyeball?" Steven raises his eyebrow, contemplating what could be going on in Eyeball's overly exaggerated mindset. Eyeball isn't as quick to assume something for what she's been told versus what she sees through her own eye. Pearl raises her eyebrow, folding her arms.

Amethyst casts her eyes down, scoffing with her hands pressing against her hips. Garnet shakes her head, seemingly glaring at Steven who couldn't help but sweat from the awkwardness of the situation. Eyeball, despite all of the things she could do, just couldn't flick a light switch.


	14. Light Switch Confrontation

Steven, through the means of an innocent test, has just escalated the tension between the Ruby and himself even further. Did he mean to humiliate her on purpose? Of course not. But to Eyeball, this just made her clench her teeth and constrict the iris of her eye.

Steven gulps with a slight whisper, his skin flushing a pale sky blue. "Oh boy." He closes his eyes for a moment as he curls his fingers into fists. He clenches his teeth as he resists the intimidation forced upon him, daring himself not to collapse in front of the Gems.

He opens his watering eyes with a louder grunt than he should've made. A tear for each cheek trickles down as Steven relaxes the tension in his fists. The Gems all stare down at him along with Eyeball as he exhales, shuddering in the process.

Steven knows that he couldn't resist Eyeball's intimidation forever, but it is essential for what he believes could be her redemption and the key to getting her on his side again. He steps off the warp pad and he proceeds with caution, the floorboards creaking beneath his bare feet--which still have yet to be bestowed upon with new flip-flops.

Steven joins Eyeball at the front door, sucking in whatever energy he's got left to look her in the eye. He shifts his head to the light switch. "Th-This is a light switch, Eyeball. It..." He flicks the switch and the lights above them turn on. "Turns on the lights." He points up at the ceiling towards the lights. 

Eyeball turns around, bending her head back up towards them. She blinks her eye as her pupil enlarges back to its normal size. How could she have assumed that? The test really was JUST a test after all. Steven sighs as he turns back to the Ruby to his left. "That is all."

He shifts his attention back to the Gems as he steps back to them, the floorboards seeming not to creak as much as they did. Eyeball gazes at the light switch as she steps back up to it. She flicks the switch off. She turns back to the ceiling, expecting that the lights turned back off--which they have.

Steven looks up into the visages of the Gems as they stare at Eyeball flicking the light switch on--and off--on--off--on--off. She finally steps back from the switch, turning to the Gems once more in time to notice Steven conversing with them seemingly behind her back.

Steven's face gives off a visible tear streak as he speaks with his caretakers. "Okay, so she didn't know how a light switch worked until now. Do you guys think she could at least pass the tests that you are setting up for her?" Pearl bites her lip for a moment. "Erm--Steven, her chances are pretty slim right now."

Steven slightly jolts, grimacing with a whisper. "What?! Well you can't tell her that! At least give her a chance!" He extends out his hands in panic, pleading with his caretakers to give the intruder a chance for redemption. Garnet adjusts her visor on Eyeball. 

"This isn't going to be easy for her though. We don't know how she responds or interacts with certain matters. We don't know what her fears are--or her desires--or even how she can connect. That is what we must find out from her." 

Steven turns back to Eyeball, realizing that she has been staring at him, causing his forehead to gain a droplet of sweat. The Ruby isn't exactly staring at him, however, as much as she is with the Gem behind him. Although, now that he is turning to her, she could only turn back to him just the same.

He clears his throat. "Eyeball, your..." He trails off for a moment. Garnet speaks out on his behalf. "Initiation." She stares down at Steven as he turns to her, allowing Eyeball to look back on the Quartz. "Steven, perhaps it would be best if I handle this part." Steven nods and he turns back to Eyeball.

"Eyeball." Eyeball's spark is once again disrupted as Garnet resumes in Steven's place. "Your initiation is about to begin. You will be taking a series of three tests in each of our rooms. If you pass, then you won't have to take it anymore and you will be an honorary member of who we are and what we stand for."

Eyeball's eye twitches, nearly giving off an open mouth with a tongue sticking out as well. "Although, fail to do so--and you will have to take this test again--and again--and again--until you finally pass it." Eyeball gulps, realizing that there is no way out of this other than to pass their test--to get one step closer to Rose Quartz.


	15. Preparation Tease

Eyeball stands in front of the temple door as Amethyst joins her side. Neither look each other in the eye as they stare at the door. "So, you ready?" Eyeball nods, narrowing her eye on the door. "You wanna know what's funny?"

Eyeball doesn't respond as she keeps her mouth shut just like she's always have before. "Peridot and Lapis never took initiation like this--at all. You're the first one actually trying this." Eyeball knew that her initiation wasn't the same as how Peridot and Lapis took it since the Gems are being more thoughtful on how it's going to be done with her.

Now that she thinks about it, though, how did THEY take initiation? The funny truth is, they actually just moved right on in, mainly due to there being some time constraints with the Cluster and temporarily staying at the barn throughout the event. 

Amethyst decides to push a bit further on the matter with the Ruby since Pearl and Garnet are still busy preparing their rooms for the tests. "You do know how this is gonna work, right?" Eyeball finally turns to the Quartz, raising an unsteady eyebrow. "You are gonna be tested by us on your fears, desires, and future--whatever that means."

Eyeball doesn't really get it as much as she does either. "But you shouldn't worry too much about that because this is just what WE believe you would be aligned with." Eyeball's forehead sweats as she turns away from the Quartz back to the door. "You'll be going into my room first. You are gonna be so scared."

Eyeball turns back to her, coloring a bit. She pulls off a smirk as she crosses her eyebrows down. She then turns away from her once more. "That's what you think." She widens her eye, grimacing as she turns back to Amethyst. 

She didn't actually hear her speak--which was what she was afraid of--but she does notice the pattern in her interaction with the Ruby. Amethyst turns to face the Ruby as she faces her. "What?" She raises an eyebrow as Eyeball immediately retreats her attention back to the door.

She coughs as Amethyst turns back to the door herself. Garnet steps up to Steven as he casually sits on the couch, staring at Amethyst and Eyeball standing side by side at the temple door. "Steven, we'll be back shortly. Stay here and watch over the temple."

Steven frowns as he turns to Garnet. "Is she gonna be okay? She just failed on turning on the lights just now." Garnet sighs, turning to the temple door for a moment. "I'm not sure, Steven. Peridot and Lapis never got to try this out for themselves."

She turns back to Steven as her visor gleams in the sunlight. "They stayed at the barn long enough with each other for us to believe that they have reformed--so we let that matter go--that is--until she arrived." Steven stares down at the table as his forehead sweats.

Pearl joins Garnet's side, groaning. "Garnet, I don't know what to add in for my part in the test. Should I give it the Homeworld setting--or the Strawberry Battlefield--the Ziggurat?" Garnet turns to her, putting a fist to her chin with her right hand clasping onto her arm beneath it.

"Well, you could put in--uhm..." She turns back to Steven for a moment. "Excuse us, Steven." Garnet turns to the front door as she steps away with Pearl. "You are very indecisive."  
"Well it's not like I could just add in a random scene and expect her to fail."

"Amethyst got hers down already."  
"That's because she's lazy and she just assumes she knows what scares her. Honestly, how did we even get ourselves into this mess?" Steven sighs as he turns back to the temple door where Amethyst resumes her somewhat attentive conversation with Eyeball.

"So what does scare you, Ruby?" She folds her arms as she turns to her. "Is it--me?" Eyeball bites her lip as Amethyst narrows her eyes. "You seem a bit flustered there. You better not stiffen yourself up like that while you're in there--because it's gonna get you--and it's gonna get you bad." 

She chuckles and giggles as Eyeball's cheeks heat up from her teasing. Amethyst jabs her lightly on her left arm. "Yo! I'm only teasing. But seriously, you may wanna get yourself prepared for what's coming." 

Amethyst turns away from her. "Welp, catch ya on the flip side then." Eyeball turns around as she watches Amethyst approach the Gems to deliberate on the tests. After an additional moment upon her arrival, Eyeball turns her back to her, gazing at the temple door once more.


	16. Beyond The Threshold

Eyeball's eye remains closed as the Gems close their holographic screens emanating from Pearl's gem, simply through the means of clasping them shut out of thin-air. Pearl exhales at the same time Eyeball does as she recollects her holograms and processes them.

Eyeball opens her eye as her "heart" pounds somewhere deep within the core of her body, aching from millenia after millenia of keeping her well and alive. Pearl clears her throat--which is the signal for Eyeball to turn towards her opposition and listen to what they have to inform her about.

She gradually shifts her head to her left before turning her whole body around with her feet planted at an angle. "Eyeball, we have created your tests. We don't exactly know what goes with what for you--but we're pretty sure it's valid."

She extends out her right hand towards the temple door, her palm staring towards the ceiling. "Inside the temple, you will be guided by each of us in our rooms for each corresponding test. We are going to temporarily vanish at a certain point--and your performance will determine whether or not we will be showing up in the final room after the last test."

Eyeball widens her eye, slightly jolting as Amethyst steps forward, joining her side with her hands clasped behind her back. She turns around as she stands out of sight from Eyeball's vision. 

"Remember, each test will have a simulation that will appear to become realistic--if you allow it." Eyeball bends her head down, taking a moment to gulp. "The main objective of your exam is simple. Pass all--or pass none." Amethyst widens her eyes, instantly frowning as she turns to the Ruby.

"Uhm, look, it's alright if you don't pass." Eyeball shifts her attention to her as Amethyst's forehead sweats. "Not that you should fail, but it's okay--to flunk a test." Eyeball raises her eyebrow as Amethyst shakes off the tension, forcing a smile. "Shall we?"

She extends her hands out towards the temple door to her right. Eyeball and Amethyst turn their backs to Pearl and Garnet with Steven watching from his room, sitting on his bed with a VHS tape in hand. Amethyst cracks her knuckles before she pulls down the collar of her tank.

Eyeball watches as she exposes her half covered gem, which gleams from the light--before shimmering and producing it's own violet light. She takes a moment to blink, gawking as the door opens without her notice. 

Eyeball instantly brings herself back to reality, whipping her body towards the entrance. Amethyst folds her arms as she rolls her eyes towards the Ruby. "Make sure not to blink next time." 

Amethyst was aware that Eyeball gawked at her gem as the temple door opened, but she decided to play it off--just like she did with the hair tousling--and the sniffing as uncomfortable as it was. Beyond the threshold of the temple door lies a simulation waiting to be triggered.

"Rubies first." Eyeball hesitates for a moment before taking a cautious step past the threshold. Her face sweats as her right foot plants itself inside the room. She eases herself as she proceeds into the room. Amethyst follows in behind her and the temple door slams shut behind them.

The booming resonates through the room as Eyeball turns around, panting at an audible level--until her eye met Amethyst. Her eyebrows cross down, narrowing her eyes. "Gee, Ruby, you're not as brave as I thought you were. If you're lucky you might survive this test."

Eyeball bulges her eye as she takes an abrupt step back. She narrows her eye with a frown before turning back to the pathway ahead. "Hmph!" What was that about?! A minute ago, Amethyst was teasing her and now she is giving her attitude? But she would never do that.

It has to be a part of the simulation--it isn't though. As much as Eyeball wants to deny it, the real Amethyst is standing right behind her, starting to lose her patience and fun-loving nature with the Ruby. As ironic as it is, being in a room made for a test of fears, this is as real as the simulation itself.


	17. Test Your Fears

Amethyst has done a satisfactory job refurbishing her room for Eyeball's initiation exam. The room is now a line of corridors with sewage flowing through the gaps in between them. Water drips from the ceiling into the concrete and sewage, causing the dripping to resonate through the corridor.

Amethyst had an idea to recreate the sewers which has been portrayed in various horror films. Unfortunately, Eyeball isn't afraid of the sewers that she once marched in with a band of troops during the Gem War. Hopefully, whatever is inside the room will do the trick.

Amethyst follows close behind Eyeball, staring down at the gap between her and the Ruby as they make their way through the corridor. Eyeball, believing that the simulation already started, has decided to ignore Amethyst and take the test without stopping or talking with her.

Amethyst's eyes droop as she rubs her arms with the palms of her hands, shivering from the tension locked between the Ruby and herself. She opens her mouth to speak--only to utter a sound and nothing more. Eyeball rolls her eye left--right--left--right to check for any signs of trouble.

She huffs as she makes a left turn into a shallow corridor. The corridor darkens as Eyeball proceeds further into the room. Amethyst finally decides to break the silence, groaning. "You're going the wrong way, you know." 

Eyeball ignores her as her gem glows, shining a beam of light down the corridor. Eyeball stops for a moment to press her left hand against the stone wall. She narrows her eye and she resumes her stroll down the corridor.

Amethyst looks around at her own creation as it starts to irk her. She narrows her eyes as she grumbles to herself. "Oh why did I choose the sewers? This is taking too long. Can something just happen already?" Finally, a loud roar resonates through the room, causing the Gems to stop in their tracks.

Eyeball bulges her eye, allowing her gem to shimmer. She whips out her chisel before bringing it down to her side, the tip pointing towards Amethyst. Amethyst looks down at the weapon clutched in Eyeball's left hand, raising an eyebrow. Why is her weapon like THAT?

The Gems reach an intersection of pathways as the sewage starts to ripple. Amethyst shivers as she looks back down at the concrete before turning her head towards the sewage. She stops in her tracks, widening her eyes. "Uhm!" The sewage starts to bubble as she grits her teeth.

"Uhm, Eyeball?" Eyeball turns around and she grimaces as the sewage bubbles further. She takes a few steps back as Amethyst presses her back to the wall. The surface finally breaks and a carbon copy of Jasper leaps out onto the concrete, grunting.

Eyeball gasps, dropping her knife. It dissipates as she rushes down the corridor towards her. "JASPER!" Amethyst pants as her forehead sweats. "Jasper! H-how are you here?!" Amethyst, despite her being the one who created the test, is starting to lose herself in the simulation.

Jasper steps up to her and jabs a finger into her chest. "YOU cheated in our rematch, Amethyst!" Amethyst gulps as she gazes into the eyes of HER biggest fear. "I-I didn't mean to! I just fused with Steven and--how are you not a monster right now?!" Eyeball, in contrast with Amethyst cackles as she skids to a stop.

"Jasper! At last! I finally found you! Where were you? Where did you go? What happened to-!" Jasper whips her body around, causing Eyeball to instantly shut her mouth. "What are you doing here?" She bends her head down, pointing down at her. 

Eyeball switches gears as she gapes at her idol. "What? I-I mean--Jasper, I am here to bring you back to Homeworld by the order of your Diamond." Jasper raises an eyebrow as she narrows her eyes. "Why didn't you come sooner?" Eyeball growls. "I couldn't get to you because of those Crystal Gems--they wouldn't let me-us get to you!"

Jasper reproaches her. "Well you should've done better. Also, why are you here with her?" Jasper points at a gawking Amethyst. Eyeball grimaces once more as her voice starts to crack in her discombobulated state of mind. "I--I am with her because-!"

She notices Amethyst watching her, causing her to stop for a moment for she knows that even if it isn't the real Amethyst, she can't take any chances revealing her personal agenda. "I am with her--because I am working on both sides now." That is all she could give out.

Jasper snorts, taking a another step forward as Eyeball takes another step back. "Why would YOU throw in your lot with them even though you would still be loyal to Yellow Diamond--or even--Pink Diamond?" Beads of sweat protrudes Eyeball's face as her stomache aches.

"I am still loyal to Pink Diamond! It's just that I-I needed to undermine them and all that!" Jasper cracks her knuckles. "I don't think--you're saying the whole truth." She summons her helmet to her head and Eyeball squeaks as her body convulses. "L-L-L-Look! M-M-Maybe we could talk this thing out!"

Jasper curls her fingers into fists, stomping through the concrete. "How could you side with her? She shattered our Diamond! My Diamond!" Amethyst finally snaps herself out of Jasper's intimidation. Her gem shimmers as she whips out her weapon.

Eyeball steps onto the edge of the concrete pathway as Jasper overshadows her body. Eyeball looks down at the sewage behind her--and back towards Jasper. "Don't do this! I-I can help you!" Jasper huffs as she bends her head up. "I--don't--need--YOUR-!

Jasper lurches forward, grunting as the ends of Amethyst's whip hits her back. "That's enough!" Jasper turns her back towards Eyeball as she encounters Amethyst. "You've gone too far this time, Jasper! Leave her alone!" Jasper growls, which turns into a monstrous growl--the same one from her current corrupted form.

She charges towards Amethyst who stands her ground as she braces herself, her eyes welling up. "I'm not afraid of you anymore." Jasper breaks into a spin dash and within seconds--they collide. "AMETHYST!" Eyeball shields her eye as an explosion of smoke breezes through the corridor. After a moment, everything goes dark.


	18. Test Your Desires

Within the void, Eyeball brings her arms back down to her sides. She turns around--and to a degree to her right--her left--back around. She raises an eyebrow as she puts her hands on her hips. "What the heck happened? Did I--fail? Is this--is this it for me?"

She doesn't dare sit down anywhere in the void as Eyeball sighs, bending her head down. "I should never have trusted those Crystal Gems with all of this tomfoolery. Now I'm gonna be stuck here in eternal darkness for what could be the remainder of my existence!"

She clenches her teeth as she stomps, growling. She jolts as she jumps back from the boom her stomp has created. It resonates through the void as she grimaces, shifting her head left and right. 

Her eye wells up as she finally decides to rest her butt on the ground. She brings her knees to her chin before resting her arms on them with her head on top. "This is just--unbelievable. I--should've seen this coming. I'm sorry--my Diamond--Jasper."

She bites her lip as she sheds a tear. "Amethyst." She brings her face down into her arms as she closes her eyes. "I'm sorry." Her voice cracks with a higher pitch as she starts to sob into her arms.

Eyeball's sobbing echoes throughout the void as a gemstone glows from within, illuminating the small space. Eyeball quits her sobbing and she sniffles instead as she mutters to herself. "What am I doing?" She lifts her head up, her eye catching the sight of the Pearl's legs.

She tilts her head up towards her face, behind it being the mural of Pink Diamond from the moon base she was just at not even a day ago. She widens her eye as Pearl extends her hand out towards her. "Get up." Eyeball looks down at the hand, taking it. She bites her lip as Pearl helps her get up on her feet.

Eyeball looks around at the other murals and her jaw drops as Pearl speaks to her. "It's okay to speak you know. There's no need to be quiet in here." Eyeball bites her lip from the remark. "No? Alright then." She approaches the stairs, smirking as Eyeball follows her. "I'll show to your guest."

Eyeball raises an eyebrow as she steps on the first stair. Pearl and Eyeball's footsteps echo on the stairs as Pearl talks to no one in particular. "Hmm--I probably should've done better with getting my room set up before the tests started. I'll just go with something random next time and create the scenario from there."

Eyeball gazes at the opening on the ceiling leading towards the next floor as Pearl and Eyeball step through it. Eyeball turns her head towards the inactive orb to her right, stopping in her tracks. Pearl also stops in her tracks on the next part of staircase as she glances back at Eyeball. "That device won't work here, Eyeball. We're in a simulation, don't forget."

Pearl looks back at the next opening in the ceiling and she steps through it as Eyeball looks away from the orb and follows her up. She hears something coming from the top. It sounds like someone is--working in the control room? She steps up into the dome and her eye bulges as she watches a pink glove tap on the glowing control panel far ahead of her. "Hm."

The pink glove sets her hand down on the panel and she slides it up, allowing the screen to access a files page coded in diamonds. Eyeball glances behind her to see where the Pearl went--she has vanished. Eyeball proceeds, gawking as she makes her way up a staircase towards the higher platform. She doesn't dare speak a word as she gets closer to the pink glove at work on the panel.

Eyeball stops in her tracks next to the white throne. Does her eye deceive her? There are two pink gloves here at work! A chuckle escapes from the worker's lips as she quits working on her project for a moment. Eyeball turns her head towards the throne and tilts her head up towards the very face of her Diamond.

Eyeball gasps, clutching her chest with the Yellow Diamond insignia on her uniform as she grimaces. "My--my..." Her voice trails off as she takes a couple steps back, a tear slipping from her eye. Pink Diamond extends out her hand towards the ground in front of Eyeball, her fingers curled towards the ceiling.

Eyeball hesitates for a moment before taking her hand. She grips it and she sniffles. She shudders as she gazes at the glove in front of her. "You were my Diamond--back in Era One. I served you as one of your Ruby guards." She bites her lip. "I--I remembered the way you looked down on us." She looks up into her Diamond's face.

"That smile--that no other Diamond could give. You were the superior everyone looked up to." She grits her teeth as her eye droops. "But we watched-!" She gulps. "We watched you get shattered." Pink Diamond frowns, widening her eyes. "You have worried so much about the Crystal Gems."

Eyeball looks back down at the glove as a tear rolls down her cheek. "We told you to go get help. You went to the moon base to talk to Yellow and Blue Diamond about the uprising." She raises her voice, clenching her teeth. "When you wanted their help." She tightens her grip on the glove. "They--did nothing!"

She looks back up at Pink Diamond's face just in time to watch her close her eyes, her forehead furrowing. "That was your best chance! No one came to protect you! I was there when the Crystal Gems attacked--when their leader shattered you in the very center of it all with her--sword!"

Eyeball's hand convulses with Pink Diamond's as she drops down to the ground. "We could've helped you! Your colony was there for you!" Tears drip from Eyeball's chin as she forces her eye shut. "You could've asked! If you were that worried about those rebels, you could've asked!" 

She looks back up at her Diamond once more, struggling to open her glistening eye. "Why did you leave yourself so vulnerable?! Why didn't you act on this--like any other Diamond would?!" Pink Diamond scowls as she turns her head away from Eyeball. "You could never understand." Pink Diamond's glove breaks apart and disintegrates--as well as the rest of her.


	19. Test Your Future

Eyeball watches through glistening bulging eyes as her original Diamond breaks apart into thousands of shards. The room breaks apart as well just the same as the shards swirl around Eyeball. Eyeball bends her head down through clenched teeth, forcing her eyes shut and covering her ears.

She opens her eyes and she gazes at a patch of dead grass for a moment. She lifts her up and her grinding teeth start crack as she stares down a memory right before her eyes. Eyeball's fists tremble as she watches Rose Quartz step up towards Pink Diamond, sword in hand next to the palanquin.

Rose grits her teeth as pulls her sword back against the side of her dress. Pink Diamond flashes her teeth with a menacing glare as she prepares to lunge at the Rose Quartz. Eyeball can hear indistinct whispering and gasping around her. Eyeball takes a step forward as her body convulses. Rose thrusts her sword into Pink Diamond's gemstone and Eyeball slaps a hand to her uniform.

She looks down at her chest just in time to watch the pink diamond on her uniform fade into a yellow diamond within seconds. Eyeball lifts her head up to direct her wild eyes on Rose. Rose turns her head towards her as Eyeball starts rushing towards her sworn enemy. Eyeball doesn't dare stop as she keeps her teeth together whilst panting, spittle flying from her mouth.

Rose bends her head down, the top half of her face shaded. Within a lightning strike--Rose vanishes. Eyeball screams as she lunges into a pink plume of smoke. She crashes down next the shards of her Diamond, grunting as closing her eyes as her body hits the ground.

She opens them back up as she feels something cold underneath her body. She moves an inch back on her side and she shrieks as she jumps back further, looking down one of a few pink shards. Eyeball gazes at the shard as she picks it up to stare at it. She sniffles as she looks into her reflection from the shard.

A silhouette pops up moments later on the shard and Eyeball gasps as she rolls around and sits up. She crawls back a bit and she rests her butt on the pile of shards, whimpering. She stares into the silhouette of someone she knows. She can see it all right in front of her. It's the silhouette belonging to body the size of hers consisting of pudgy arms and hands as well as short legs and big feet.

The hair, however, sort of resembles Pink Diamond's by shape. Perhaps it's her imagination playing tricks on her just like her enemy has always been playing tricks on her and her platoon. The silhouette extends a hand out towards her. Eyeball's bulging eye narrows as she bends her head down.

She glares at the silhouette, growling at it as her gemstone glows. She snatches the hilt as it pops out her gem and without hesitation, Eyeball thrusts the dagger into the silhouette. She listens to it cut right through the body as her scowl transitions to a sneer. The silhouette jerks forward from the impact the blade has given it.

The silhouette poofs as Eyeball casts her eye down at the silhouette's feet. Leftover is a Rose Quartz gemstone. She snatches it--and a breeze starts to pick up. The sky turns a blood red--and it gets fractured, cracking like a glass frame. 

Eyeball looks up at the sky, her sneer faltering. She looks back down as she stares at the plume of pink smoke which hasn't faded away. Moments later, the silhouette that has been poofed pops back up unscathed. Eyeball's face scrunches as she hears a voice start to hum.

She looks around, seeing no one in particular. The humming breaks into a song by a familiar voice. Eyeball raises an eyebrow. "The fusion?" Someone puts an arm around her. Eyeball gasps as she whips her blade around into the silhouette's face.

"On the darkest path  
In the bleakest times  
Things won't be the same."

Another silhouette of the same shape and size pops up as the singing resumes.

"It is not fair game."

Eyeball thrusts her blade silhouette--another one pops up in its place.

"Then much to your surprise  
The time will pass you by."

Eyeball grimaces as a few more silhouettes pop up to surround her.

"The actions that you make  
May count towards your mistakes."

Eyeball bites her lip as she holds her blade out in front of her.

"But when you have a little..."

The silhouettes start fading.

"Change of mind."

The silhouettes fade out.

"Things may turn better with a..."

The silhouettes start to fade back in.

"Change of mind."

The silhouettes surround Eyeball once more.

There's always those times when you..."

Eyeball starts backing into the silhouette behind her.

"Fall apart."

The silhouette shoves her Eyeball down.

"When you feel that rage make you..."

Eyeball growls as she gets back up.

"Break apart."

Eyeball starts thrusting the blade into the silhouette in front of her.

"You dwell upon on the fact that you..."

The silhouettes behind Eyeball grasp her arms. 

"Can't move on."

Eyeball struggles and writhes in the silhouettes' grip.

"But there is time to change.  
All you need is that change."

The silhouettes' grip loosens, allowing Eyeball to break free.

"The dark will be shed by a..."

The silhuotte in front of Eyeball fades.

"Change of mind."

The others start to fade as well.

"Bring those times back here with a..."

The fractured sky starts to converge the cracks.

"Change of mind."

The sky starts to take its normal hint of blue.

"When you turn back around you..."

Eyeball turns around to watch the silhuottes behind her fade.

"Break away."

The silhuottes fade into nothing.

"Then you can stand up and say..."

Eyeball turns back around to watch the rest fade into nothing.

"Fly away."

The original silhuotte fades out last.

"Oh there is time to change   
All you need to bring change."

A finger pokes Eyeball's back.

"So all you need is that little..."

Eyeball whips her body around, gasping.

"Change of mind."

Steven smiles as he extends his hand out to her.

"You can start anew with a..."

The chisel knife in Eyeball's hand dissipates in sparkles.

"Change of mind."

"Eyeball gapes as she looks at the hand the weapon was once at."

"So you can become yourself..."

She looks back at her enemy. She scowls--and she turns her back towards him, causing him to frown and fade.

"Once again."

Steven fades into nothing as Eyeball steps as far away from the scene as possible. She keeps walking, her fingers curling into fists. She bumps into an invisible wall and she reels back a bit as she presses a hand to her nose. 

The wall turns visible, revealing a golden door with two red stars on it. Eyeball hesitates for a moment, biting her lip. She presses her hands to the doors and she pushes them open. She steps into the void ahead as the doors close behind her.


	20. Test Your Results

There appears to be nothing beyond the final door according to Eyeball's point of view. However, she isn't alone inside and the person in here is much closer to her than she realizes. Eyeball, raises an eyebrow, casting her eyes down in the dark as she contemplates on her current situation.

She remembers that she went through Amethyst's room which wasn't as nice as she thought it would be compared to her beauty. All that room was to her was nothing but a memory from the Gem War which was completely uncalled for. The only difference was that Jasper was there--but it wasn't Jasper--just like how Amethyst--wasn't Jasper. Was that all an illusion? Another trick?

Eyeball's face scrunches as she recollects her memory of Pearl's room--which was really the moon base? That doesn't make any sense. Also, how did the Pearl have Pink Diamond set up in the control room acting almost exactly how she remembered her? That's just--odd. Does she know something that she doesn't about her Diamond?

Eyeball places two fingers to her chin as she narrows her eyes. She flashes back to the last room. The most interesting of them all. How does the fusion have a room that matches her traumatic memory of Pink Diamond's shattering? Also, why was she singing during the test instead of guiding her in the mess of those eerie silhouettes?

So many questions. So many that just need to be answered somehow. Eyeball shifts her eyes back--and forth in the dark, gaping as her mind races to solve this mystery. Her mind is disrupted, however, by a BOOM. Eyeball jolts as her eyes lock on two spotlights, illuminating a tiled path on both sides.

Eyeball looks around, her head twisting with a grimace. Another BOOM forces her look straight ahead for two more BOOMS seconds apart from each other. Eyeball's eye bulges as she makes out an outline of a familiar silhuotte. Her lips quiver as the final set of lights illuminate the remainder of the path. At the very end resides a circle-shaped stage with a set of three platforms smaller than the last.

There is a plethora of yellow star balloons with a banner that says "Congratulations" in script. Below that is neon sign that says "Steven" in caps--but it isn't on. Steven stands alone on the stage with a party popper in hand. He gives a quivering smile as he pops confetti from the popper.

He stares at Eyeball on the other side of the room as his forehead sweats. Steven lets out a shaky chuckle as his teeth dare to emerge from his smile. "Uh, congratulations, Eyeball. Heh heh." Eyeball bends her head down as her eye locks on her target. Steven turns his head around as he shrugs. "Erm, it looks like the Gems couldn't make it to congratulate you so-!"

Steven bites his lip as Eyeball chuckles, closing her eye for a moment. "Drop the act." Steven smile drops as Eyeball chuckles once more. "You really believe that I'm THIS dumb, Rose Quartz?" She opens her eye as she sneers. Steven takes a step back as he presses a hand to the back of his neck, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you see, uh, you..." His voice trails for a moment, frowning as he locks eyes with Eyeball once more. "You remember how the Gems said that they would be in the final room if you pass the test in each of their rooms?" Eyeball takes a step forward to reproach her enemy. "Well, turns out that you--may have failed all of them."

Eyeball takes a few more steps forward as Steven forces a smile. "But hey, at least your old pal Stevie is here, right?" Steven's smile falters as he looks away for a moment. "Right?" Eyeball's eye widens as her gem glows. "Yeah. Yeah you are." She gnashes her teeth as her smile grows.

Steven's heart quickens as he watches Eyeball slowly take her chisel knife out of her gem. His skin turns pale as he watches her bring the chisel knife down to her side. He knows what's coming. He's seen this happen before--in space. Now on Earth, this moment was expected to happen and Steven really didn't want to believe it would happen again.

Just like how it was in space, Steven is alone with Eyeball only so far apart from where he stands. Eyeball twirls the chisel knife around in her hand, catching it every time she lets go. The sound of it resonates throughout the room for the two of them to hear. Eyeball takes one last step forward as she quits twirling the chisel knife. "So this was plan? Implementing your influence? You may have succeeded in persuading thousands of Gems to join you in your rebellion."

She raises the chisel knife. "However, I'm gonna be your exception." She starts rushing towards Steven. She stomps on the steps towards him as she growls. "You and me, we have some unfinished business!" Steven grimaces as pulls his arm up. Eyeball thrusts the blade into the shield just as it pops up on his arm. Eyeball reels back as her sneer fades into a scowl.

Eyeball clenches her teeth as Steven takes a step back. "W-wait!" Eyeball quickly recovers and she directs the blade towards Steven as she rushes around him for an opening. Steven launches his shield towards Eyeball just before her blade can puncture his body. Steven forces his eyes shut as he surrounds himself with a bubble shield.

Eyeball slaps and presses her free hand against the bubble and she stabs at it with her blade. "You can't stay cooped up inside your bubble forever! Come out and fight, coward!" Steven winces as his eyes bulge. "Eyeball, please! Let's talk about this!" Eyeball stabs at the bubble again with more force. "NO!"

Steven takes an abrupt step back in the bubble as spittle flies from Eyeball's mouth onto its outer surface. "I've been letting let you trick me for too long! There's nothing that you can do or say to save yourself now!" Steven grunts as he presses his hands into the bubble in front of Eyeball. "This wasn't a trick!"

Eyeball grunts as she stabs at the bubble again--and again. Steven forces his eyes shut as his face sweats more and more from each stab at the bubble. "I trusted you!" Another stab. Steven pants heavily as his eyes bulge open.  "Okay, I didn't!" Eyeball grits her teeth as she stabs the bubble. "I knew this was gonna happen!"

Eyeball stabs at the bubble as she raises an eyebrow. "Then why did you lie to them about me? You knew what was happening! You could've stopped me!" Eyeball growls and she punctures the bubble. Steven flies and he crashes down on his back, his eyes closed with his arms outstretched.

Steven attempts to get up. "I wasn't-!" Eyeball shoves Steven back into the ground, grasping his arms. Steven's head rebounds off the stage as he opens his eyes, scowling. "I wasn't trying to stop you!" Eyeball thrusts the chisel knife out, the blade directed towards Steven's shirt. Steven attempts to get up--only to be knocked back down.

Eyeball grips the rim of Steven's shirt and she throws it up to reveal the gemstone on Steven's stomache. She looks into her reflection for the second time, her face scrunching. She raises the chisel knife as Steven cries out. "Eyeball, wait!" Eyeball lifts her head up towards Steven. "Are you really sure you want to do this?!"

Eyeball snorts. "I've been sure." Steven shakes his head. "But think about what will happen! We're not in space this time!" Eyeball's forehead furrows, scowling. "I'm aware of that." Steven winces. "But the Gems! Imagine what the Gems will think of you! If you hurt me, you will be no better than-!"

Eyeball's grip tightens as her teeth grind. "DON'T compare me to you and your antics!" Steven uses his free hand to grasp the hilt of the chisel knife just as Eyeball starts to raise it again. "At least tell me why are you want to do this!" Eyeball scoffs, lowering the chisel knife. "You should know why. You're a warmonger. The only thing you've ever cared about was your notorious rebellion. It was bad enough that you rallied every Gem you could manipulate."

Eyeball narrows her eye. "But you took it a step too far. Every Gem that was a part of Pink Diamond's colony was reassigned and they were forced to pledge their allegiance to the other Diamonds. But some of us never forgot what happened and only we cared. I only have one question for you so you could save your breath just a little bit longer before I break you."

She brings her face closer to Steven's until they are just inches apart. "Why--did you do it?" Steven's face scrunches as he looks away from her. "All I can say..." He bites his lip. "Is that there could be better things than Homeworld." He looks back at her. "Haven't you wanted to be a part of something better than Homeworld?"

Eyeball drops her scowl for a moment, widening her eye. The scowl returns as she shoves Steven back into the ground. "There is nothing better than Homeworld!" She immediately raises her chisel knife and Steven turns his head away, forcing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth. Eyeball starts sending the blade down towards Steven's gem as the door opens on the other side of the room.


	21. The Matter Of Trust

Eyeball quickly gets off of Steven and she gets up as Steven starts to sit back up. Steven gets back up on his feet as Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst enter the room. Eyeball hides the chisel knife behind her back as she steps off the stage. Steven eyes bulge as he watches the blade glint in the light. Pearl raises an eyebrow as Steven stands still on the stage, gazing at the blade.

Pearl raises an eyebrow, facing Garnet. "Uh, Garnet, it doesn't look like Steven wants to move." Garnet calls to Steven, folding her arms. "Steven, the tests are over! It's time to go!" Steven jolts and gasps as his eyes move up towards the Gems. "Uh, coming!" Steven gets off the stage and he rushes past Eyeball, accidentally bumping into her on the way out. 

Eyeball growls as her grip tightens on the hilt behind her back. Steven glances back for a moment. "S-sorry!" Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst line up on the side as Steven rushes past them back out into the house. Pearl watches him enter the house as Amethyst and Garnet turn their heads towards Eyeball. "Huh. What's the hurry?"

Amethyst extends her hand out for Eyeball to shake. "Uh, congrats." Eyeball remains indifferent as she shakes her hand. Her eyes shift from her hand to Amethyst's face. Every feature that made Amethyst, well, Amethyst has dulled down through Eyeball's point of view. It really was all just a dream to her, wasn't it?

Eyeball raises an eyebrow as she lets go of Amethyst's hand, her forehead furrowing. She steps past her, the chisel knife behind her back dissipating right before Amethyst's eyes. Amethyst widens her eyes, releasing a quiet gasp as she watches Eyeball leave. 

Eyeball brings her arms back down to her sides and she shakes Pearl and Garnet's hands as they say a brief. "Congratulations." The door closes and Pearl and Garnet turn their heads to face Amethyst. They raise an eyebrow towards her, taking notice of her bulging eyes. "Is something wrong, Amethyst?"

Garnet adjusts her visor. "Are you upset Eyeball failed initiation?" Amethyst folds her arms, shaking her head. "No." She turns her head away from them. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just--I thought I saw--uhm." Pearl turns towards Amethyst. "Amethyst?" Amethyst shakes her head. "It's nothing. Let's go tell Peridot and Lapis the bad news."

She starts heading out as Pearl and Garnet smile. "Well, more like good news, actually." Amethyst raises an eyebrow as she turns her head towards Pearl and Garnet. "Huh?" Pearl folds her arms with Garnet. "Eyeball was supposed to fail the tests. Right, Garnet?" Garnet nods. "That's right. All of them." Amethyst gapes. "Wait. What do you mean by she's supposed to fail?"

Pearl put her hands together. "Well, Amethyst, we don't exactly..." Garnet finishes for her. "We don't trust her." Amethyst jerks her head as she gawks at Pearl and Garnet. "So you guys wanted her to fail?" Garnet joins Pearl's side. "Amethyst, we support Steven's decision to give Eyeball a place to stay."

Garnet's smile transitions to a frown. "But when it comes to being a Crystal Gem..." Her voice trails as Amethyst turns towards Pearl and Garnet. "What's wrong with Eyeball being a Crystal Gem?" Garnet grits her teeth as Pearl steps in. "Well, she may know--a bit too much." Amethyst's forehead furrows. "Oh! So becuase she knows some things about Pink Diamond, you're not gonna be fair to her?"

Pearl carefully conceals her mouth with both hands as she back away, coughing. Garnet takes a step closer, blocking Pearl from Amethyst's sight. She softens the tone of her voice as she squats down to place her hands on Amethyst's shoulders. "Amethyst, you need to understand that a Crystal Gem wants freedom--and a lot of Gems on Homeworld want that. 

"But there are others who would rather take orders and follow their superiors than respect this planet and become free. We don't know what Eyeball wants. We were, however, able to watch the way she reacts in different situations--and what we are seeing doesn't look that promising. For all we know, she could become a threat."

Amethyst bends her head down, casting her eyes down on the tiled path. "But--couldn't we at least try to help her?" Garnet turns her head away for a moment. Pearl steps in from behind Garnet, her hands no longer covering her mouth. "Well, we could--see if she can redeem herself--and become one of us."

Garnet sighs as she turns her head back towards Amethyst. "Alright, Amethyst. We'll give her a chance." Amethyst widens her eyes, dropping her glare. "Y-you will?" Garnet nods as her visor reflects the light from the spotlight. "On one condition. I have seen several outcomes of probability with her."

Garnet adjusts her visor. "I believe that she can redeem herself and learn to be one of us. However, there is a high probability..." She lowers her voice, bringing her head slightly closer towards Amethyst. "That she will bring harm towards us. She's hardly spoken a word since we got back from space and every time she is near Steven, she is never in a good mood. If you can talk to her and find some way to get her to communicate with you, there might be a chance to boost the probability of Eyeball becoming a Crystal Gem after all."

Amethyst lifts her head up as Garnet slips her hands off of Amethyst's shoulders. "Whatever she wants, whatever she's here for, you must figure out. If you want her to become one of us, you must guide her on that path--becuase no one else will. If you fail, she fails. We trust you, Amethyst. But trust is a serious matter and I hope that if you want this bad enough, you will treat it that way."

Garnet stands back up, putting her hands on her hips, smirking as she turns her head towards Pearl. "Shall we?" The door opens as she steps past Amethyst and into the house. Pearl follows right behind her, rushing to her side. "Are you really sure about this, Garnet?" Garnet shrugs as she steps towards the warp pad. Amethyst bites her lip as she turns towards the door. 

She casts her eyes back down on the tiled path for a moment, gaping whilst raising an eyebrow. Garnet turns her head towards Amethyst. "Amethyst." Amethyst whips her body towards Garnet. "Coming!" She rushes out of the room. The door closes behind her with a resounding boom. The spotlights turn off and the entirety of the room fades into the void.


	22. Hunt To Be Hunted

The temple door closes with a resounding boom as she steps foot inside the house. Eyeball facepalms her face scrunching as she forces her eye shut. She gnashes her teeth. "Dang it! She got away again!" She growls as she stomps the ground, her boot taking a bright red hue as she does it.

She raises her boot as a small pit of fire forms on the ground, lasting for a few seconds as she looks her eye on Steven's room. "How much longer is it going to take until I get my hands on you?" Her gem glows--and Eyeball whips her chisel knife out, bringing down it to her side, opening a bulging eye.

She slips her hand off her forehead and she balls it into a fist. "You can't hide from me!" She rushes into the living room towards the staircase. She leaps onto the staircase and she stomps up the stairs as she darts for his bed. She growls as she reaches the top step as she grips the sheets. Narrowing her eye, she flips the sheets into a corner onto its side.

"Gotcha!" She raises her chisel knife without hesitating--only to lower it back down to her side. "What?" She growls as she stomps the floorboards. "That fiend! Where is she?!" She turns her head towards Steven's dresser to her left. She spots a standing cardboard slip with two sides.

One side says "DOGCOPTER IS HERE TO SAVE THE WORLD!" The one Eyeball is staring at says "DOGCOPTER WENT ON VACATION." She raises an eyebrow as she picks up the slip to look at the big red dog on it. "What the heck is a Dogcopter?" Eyeball shifts a degree on her feet. She looks up from the slip and she takes an abrupt step back.

She blinks her eye wider as she gazes at a big portrait of her sworn enemy hanging on the wall in front of her. She points her weapon towards the portrait, growling. "You." Her nostrils flare as she forces her eye shut for a moment. She can see Rose Quartz thrusting her sword into her Diamond as she listens to everyone's screaming.

Her eye bulges open as screams at the top of her lungs. "I HATE YOU!" She launches the chisel knife into the portrait, fracturing the glass frame. She heaves through clenched teeth, the chisel knife having been lodged into the frame where Rose's calm, smiling face is. Eyeball's glare lets up a bit as her eye wells up. She sniffles as she collapses on her hands and knees.

She pounds at the floorboard beneath her fist as she roars at the portrait. "WHY?!" She chokes through her wailing as tears roll down her cheek. She sobs, her body convulsing as she pounds at the floorboard with both fists. "Why did you do it?!" She coughs as she lifts her bends her down towards the floorboards.

Steven's voice echoes in her head. "Haven't you wanted to be a part of something better than Homeworld?" She forces her eye shut, gnashing her teeth. She could see Rose rallying the troops with her speech. She could see Pink Diamond smiling down on her, chuckling. She could hear her Diamond sobbing in her palanquin. "You could never understand."

The echo from her Diamond's voice brings her into the memory of Pink Diamond lurching forward from Rose thrusting her sword into her gem, causing her to vanish in a flash. She can hear everyone screaming--Jasper roaring in the distance--sobbing. Eyeball can hear own voice in the memory. "There is nothing better than Homeworld!"

The temple door opens. Eyeball gasps as she lifts her head up, her face sweating. The chisel knife lodged in the portrait dissipates as she pants, her eye shifting towards the door. Garnet steps into the house first. She turns towards the threshold as Pearl steps out behind her. "Amethyst." Amethyst responds. "Coming!" She steps out last and the door closes behind her. Eyeball grimaces as she crawls back just far enough to where neither of them could see her.

Amethyst speaks out first. "Hey. Where's Steven?" Pearl points out the dresser to Amethyst. "Uh, he has that Dogcopter thing Connie gave him at that convention." Eyeball raises an eyebrow, lowering her voice. "Connie? Who is-!" Pearl continues. "Why don't you go check that out to see if he's home or not?" Eyeball gasps through her teeth as she listens to Amethyst already stomping up the stairs.

Eyeball grimaces as she immediately gets up. She dives onto the bed and she flips the sheets over her body. Amethyst steps onto the platform, facing the dresser. She raises an eyebrow. "Uh, guys, it's not here." Pearl frowns her lip. "Did he forget to put it up?" Eyeball looks down at her hand. Her eye bulges as she stares at the cardboard slip crushed in her hand. She gulps as she curls up. "Oh dang!"

Amethyst faces the bed. "Huh?" Amethyst approaches the bed as Eyeball covers her mouth, her body heating up. She starts reaching down for the sheets, biting her lip. "Steven?" Eyeball's eye twitches, as Amethyst's silhuotte overshadows her. This is it. Amethyst will lift up the sheets and discover her--and that portrait! Why did she have to break that portrait?! It's gonna be over for her! This was a trick! This was a trap! This was a-!

Pearl shouts from the living room. "Steven left a text on his phone." Amethyst turns her head away from the bed. "What?" Pearl reads the text aloud. "Went out for donuts. I'll be back later." Amethyst's forehead furrows. "Er, I don't think he went out for donuts." Eyeball's lips quiver. "What are you talking about, Amethyst? He took the three dollars we had on the table and left with it."

Amethyst gapes. "Uh, why did we leave three dollars on the table?" Pearl sighs. "We were going to give it to Eyeball for passing--I mean failing the test." Pearl chuckles as Eyeball gapes, her forehead furrowing. "You mean you were going to actually give her some money for failing?" Pearl groans. "Amethyst, we talked about this. She was supposed to fail, remember?"

Amethyst pinches her nose. "But this would've nailed her on the head." Garnet answers for Pearl. "She could've had pizza." Amethyst's eyes narrow. "That pizza sucks." Garnet chuckles. "It would've been something." Amethyst turns away from the bed and she heads back down the stairs. "Yeah, it would've been something. Something bad."

Eyeball exhales as she lifts up the sheets just enough for her head to pop out. She casts her eye on the sheet--and she grins. She rests her head on the nearest pillow and she retracts her arms and hands out from under the covers to place them on the sheets. She lets out a soft moan as she listens to the Gem's speak downstairs in unintelligible tones.

"Hm. This is really soft." She closes her eye turning on her side. She relaxes her body, stretching her limbs as far as they could go. "This is--this is nice." She starts to unconsciously drift off to sleep--until a scream pierces the silence coming from the Pearl. Eyeball grimaces as she opens her eye. "That was harsh."


	23. Panic! At The Donut

Steven sits at a table inside the nearest food stop in Beach City, his eyes casted down on the table in front of him. A short, stout blonde haired girl walks up to him with a tin tray carrying three donuts with strawberry glaze and sprinkles. She sets the tray down, raising an eyebrow. "Uh, here you go, Steven. Three fresh baked donuts with sprinkles for--yourself?"

Steven sighs, his eyes drooping as he pulls out three dollars from his pants pocket and hands it to the employee. "Yeah. Thanks, Sadie." Sadie frowns, looking from the donuts to her customer. "Are you sure you're doing okay? You look a bit down--and eating three donuts like that before noon probably isn't the best idea for you."

Steven rests his arms on the table, his hands pressing against his cheeks. "No. It's just..." He flashes back to his recent encounter with Eyeball where she stabbed at the bubble. "I don't know, Sadie. I'm having some trouble back at the temple." He slips a hand off his cheek to grab a donut from the tray. He takes a bite out off it and he chews it as the bell rings from the door.

Through mid-bite, Steven turns his head towards the door, his eyes widening. Steven and Sadie's eyes narrow as they watch Lars step into the place. He lets out a shaky chuckle as he digs his hands into his pockets. "Uh, hey, Sadie. Sorry I'm late. Got held up with traffic and all that."

Sadie's forehead furrows as she steps up to him. She picks up a broom that was left on the ground and she hands it to her co-worker. "You forgot what day it was again, didn't you?" Lars cackles. "Of course. I thought today was Saturday, but it's really Friday! Yeah!" Sadie remains stolid as she sighs. "There's sweeping that needs to be done back there by the vending machine."

Lars nods. "You got it." He points his fingers at Sadie, gives a big grin and a click of his tongue as Sadie turns her back towards him. Sadie presses a hand to her forehead, groaning. She steps back up to Steven and she sits down in the chair across from him. "Ah. Looks like I need to sit down for a minute too, huh?" Steven chuckles, lifting his head up and smiling for a moment.

Sadie rests an arm on the table, her hand pressing against her cheek. "So, what's problem with you right now?" Steven shifts back in his chair "Well, it's not really as much of a problem with me as it is a problem for someone else?" Sadie raises an eyebrow. "Is it Amethyst? You did give her that bill for all of the donuts she took last month, right?"

Steven bites his lip, as he casts his eyes down on the tray with a frown. "She--she ate it." Sadie mutters to herself, looking away from Steven for a moment. "Guess I'm taking that out of Greg's savings again."  
"Yeah." Sadie looks back at Steven as he locks his eyes back on her. "So who are you having problems with?"

Steven scatches the back of his head. "Uh, I may have brought back a Ruby from outer space and she's real mad about it." Sadie's eye twitches. "Why don't you just bring her back?" Steven presses a hand to his forehead, resting the other on the table. "I can't just do that. She attacked me and then I lied to the Gems to protect her."

Sadie rests both her hands on the table. "And--she attacked you again?" Steven nods. "About an hour ago." Sadie scowls at him, her forehead furrowing. "Steven, is she dangerous?" Steven scoffs, his hand slipping off his forehead. "Does her having a knife as a weapon sound dangerous?"

Sadie's eyes widen. "Steven, she's going to kill you." Steven facepalms, grimacing. "I know!" Sadie leans closer in her chair. "You have to tell you're--what do you call them?" Steven leans closer in his own chair. "I can't do that! They'll want to kill me for finding out that she wants to kill me!"

Sadie grits her teeth for a moment. "But you don't know what to do with her!" She sits back in her chair. "Wait. Do you guys call her anything?" Steven sits back in his own chair. "I named her Eyeball." Sadie's eyebrow furrows. "And why did you name her that?" Steven points at his left eye. "She has a gem for an eye."

Sadie nods. "Okay. But don't you think she's a bit--sensentive about that?" Steven shakes his head. "No. She's mad at me because--my mom shattered her Diamond." Sadie rolls her eyes. "Well that's a bit extreme." Steven grits his teeth. "And she thinks I'm my mom." Sadie locks her eyes back on Steven. "Okay, that makes sense."

Steven rests his arms on the table as he sets his head on top of them, sighing. "I don't know what I was thinking. When Eyeball and I were lost out in space, she was upset that the other Rubies that were there with her were sent into space. She wanted to see my mom. That's all she really wanted."

Sadie puts her hands together on the table. "Are you sure she doesn't want anything else?" Steven casts his eyes down on the tray of donuts. "No. I don't think she does." He picks up a new donut and he takes a bite out of it. "But what about love, friendship? A new home? A new life? A new job?" Steven brings his head back up from his arms. "I--I don't know."

Sadie scoffs. "Well you gotta figure something out. If Eyeball really wants to hurt you, then you have to give her a good reason not to hurt you. You need to talk to her." Steven grits his teeth. "She won't listen to me." Sadie shrugs. "Well, you could make someone else do it for you." 

Steven takes another bite out of his donut. "But if I tell anyone about her, they'll-!" There's a crash in the back room behind Sadie. Sadie whips her head towards the counter. "Uh, Sadie?! I might've knocked over some trays! Little help?!" Sadie huffs as she gets off the chair. "I gotta go." She rushes off to the back room as Steven stares at the donuts on his tray.


	24. Strike One

Eyeball lays on Steven's bed in his room upstairs inside the housing of the temple as she watches the Gems' reactions to the damage she has done to the portrait of her sworn enemy. She grimaces, curling up under the covers as she listens to Pearl's screaming coming from the living room downstairs.

Pearl's screaming is immediately cut off by her covering her mouth with both hands. Garnet joins Pearl's side, her jaw dropping at the sight of the fractured glass frame. Pearl detaches her hands from her mouth, putting on a big smile. "It's okay!" She claps her hands together. "It's okay. We just need to replace the framework. It's been bit overdue for an update anyway!" She chuckles as her face sweats.

Amethyst's forehead furrows, raising an eyebrow as she steps into the living room. Garnet quits her gawking as her visor glints. "We shouldn't be concerned about replacing the framework as much as we should be concerned on what broke it. More likely, who." Eyeball's eye twitches as Amethyst folds her arms. "Uh, don't you guys think that it may have been like this earlier before we tested Eyeball?"

Pearl scoffs as she brings her hands back down to her sides. "If the framework was fractured like that earlier, I would've reacted to it earlier." She puts two fingers to her chin. "Hm. It must have been the action of a corrupted Gem." Eyeball pokes her head out of the covers. Her eyebrow furrows as she listens to Pearl. "A Homeworld corrupted Gem."

Garnet sighs as she adjusts her visor. "Well, whatever did this, it's gone now." Amethyst bends her head down, casting her eyes on the floorboards as a memory flashes at her. She can see Eyeball carrying her chisel knife behind her back as she was walking past her. "Wait." Pearl and Garnet turn to face Amethyst. Pearl faces Garnet before looking back towards Amethyst. "Yes, Amethyst?"

Amethyst lifts her head back up, widening her eyes. "Uh, I was thinking that maybe--Eyeball had something to do with it?" Amethyst presses a hand to her forehead. "I mean, this didn't happen until we brought her back from space so..." Pearl's eye twitches. "Yes, but Eyeball was supposed to be back at the barn by now for her first lesson with Peridot and Lapis." 

Eyeball gnashes her teeth as her eye bulges. How was she supposed to figure that out?! Pearl turns her head back towards the portrait. "Besides, if it was Eyeball, we would've caught her in the act. It's not like she could hide anywhere inside the house." Eyeball smirks, resisting a snicker. Amethyst gazes at the portrait, narrowing her eyes. "I don't know, guys. I just keep getting the feeling that something is just--different about her."

Eyeball narrows her eye, scowling at the Amethyst downstairs. Amethyst presses a hand to her forehead as her eyes gaze at memories from the past. She remembers the time when she first REALLY saw Eyeball. She was inside the bubble with Steven--and she looking straight at her.

She remembers walking to the warp pad from the barn earlier this morning, watching Steven shiver in front of her with his face turning blue. Eyeball was right there behind her, playing with her hair and--sniffing it. Amethyst shudders for a moment from the thought. She mutters to herself. "Why was she sniffing my hair?"

Amethyst's face scrunches as she shakes her head. Amethyst can see herself in the simulation where Eyeball actually talked since the time they were in the moon base yesterday--and that was the time when Amethyst was shapeshifted as Jasper--and she talked to her. "I was there! I saw it with my own eye. I watched the leader of the Crystal Gems, Rose Quartz, shatter Pink Diamond!"

Amethyst grits her teeth. "Pink Diamond." Eyeball sits up in Steven's bed as her eyebrow furrows. She gets off, ditching the sheets as she watches Amethyst stagger towards the warp pad. Eyeball gets down on her stomache and she crawls towards the edge of the floor. She can see that Pearl and Garnet are talking with one another. "We really need to fix that frame. If Steven comes back and he sees that, he'll be scared to death."  
"But we also need to figure out how it got broken so we can determine if this is really a threat or not."

Eyeball turns her head back towards Amethyst who is processing the conversation ahead of her. "Threat?" Garnet faces her, having heard her from a louder voice. "This isn't a normal accident, Amethyst. The glass has been fractured and behind the glass is a picture of Rose." Amethyst widens her eyes. "Oh." She puts "threat" into the mix--and her next memory breaks into reality.

She can see--the chisel knife--Eyeball not talking to anyone since she arrived on Earth--how Eyeball reacted to her when she scolded her--Steven turning pale--Steven trying to convince Pearl and Garnet about redeeming Eyeball in the warp not many hours ago. "I swear, she isn't a threat or anything. You guys have to believe me."

Amethyst groans as her forehead sweats. She remembers Steven running out of the results room--and his face--it was pale! Eyeball was growling at Steven as he pushed past her--and the chisel knife. Her weapon didn't just pop up out of nowhere. She had it in her hand! What did she need that for? What did-! 

Amethyst lifts her head up, turning her head towards Steven's room. Eyeball immediately crawls back, grimacing, just before Amethyst could spot her. Amethyst turns her head back towards the fractured glass frame of the portrait. She notices the hole that was made--which looks just like the tip of the chisel knife.

That means that if Eyeball threw her weapon at the portrait of Rose Quartz, then that could only mean-! Amethyst stiffens as her forehead pounds. Her eyes bulge and her pupils shrink. "Oh geez." A knot forms in her stomache as Pearl and Garnet turn towards her. "Amethyst." Amethyst gasps out of her state as Garnet bites her lip. "Hm. We may have forgotten something?"

Amethyst clears her throat. "What did you forget?" Pearl huffs as she steps in. "There is a corrupted Gem that I saw earlier last night that we should've taken care of." Amethyst looks away for a moment. "Oh." She glances back at Steven's room. "Uh, that's weird." Pearl raises an eyebrow. "Is everything okay, Amethyst?"

Amethyst locks her eyes on Pearl, nodding. "Oh! Yeah! Everything's cool." She turns away from the room and she starts heading for the warp pad. "So where are we going?" Garnet follows Amethyst with Pearl right alongside her. "You remember that time we were in that field right?" Amethyst raises an eyebrow as she steps onto the warp pad. "You mean the one with the flowers?" 

Pearl nods. "The ones that Steven was allergic too, yes." Amethyst nods as Garnet and Pearl step onto the warp. "Ah. I see." A blue beam sprouts from the warp pad to dissipate their forms--and it's gone the moment it came. Eyeball gets up and she jumps off the platform. She lands on the couch and she folds her arms as she turns her head towards the portrait. She narrows her eyes as she huffs. "Strike one, soldier."


	25. Lesson One: The Earth

Eyeball stares down at the grass, her face scrunched up as the afternoon breeze passes through her. The things that she can hear from the wind are making her gnash her teeth. "She was supposed to fail." One quote led to another. "We shouldn't be concerned about fixing it as much as should be on what broke it." She growls as another one slips past her. "Don't you think maybe Eyeball had something to do with it?"

Out of the blue, an addition voice speaks to her. "Didn't you ever want to be a part of something better than Homeworld?!" The last quote echoes to her as Eyeball receives chills from watching Rose Quartz's sword cut through Pink Diamond. "Eyeball." Eyeball jolts, gasping as she stares at a blank blackboard with a crate next to it.

Peridot stands on the crate doning a red bowtie, scowling at her student. Lapis stands on the other end of the blackboard, her arms folded and her face putting on a glare. She huffs as Peridot waves the baton in her hand. "Eyeball, you need to pay attention." Peridot folds her arms, groaning. "Lapis, wake her up." Eyeball raises an eyebrow as Lapis raises a hand. Water sprouts out of a vase. Lapis thrusts a hand towards Eyeball. The water darts for Eyeball's face to slap it.

Eyeball forces her eye shut as she grunts from the slap. She presses a hand to her nose as Lapis retracts the water back into its vase. Droplets of water slip down Eyeball's face as Peridot taps the blackboard with her baton, clearing her throat. "Now, Eyeball, I'm sure you are aware on why we have to teach you everything you need to know about the Earth?"

Eyeball narrows her eye as Peridot answers for her. "It's because you are naive. You may know some things, however, since you've been on this planet before. But we need to start with the basics." She glances at Lapis. "Draw the Earth." Lapis takes a piece of chalk from the board and she starts sketching the Earth. Eyeball squints her eye as Peridot raises the baton. 

"Let's discuss--the Earth. It's a sphere consisting of four layers of atmosphere, five different biomes, five seperate oceans and seven continents to support--what is it?" Eyeball's lip quivers as Peridot takes a piece of chalk to jot down a word. Her voice draws out the word with the chalk. "Life."

Peridot puts two fingers to her chin. "Now what is life?" Eyeball refuses to respond, hardly moving her lips as Peridot sighs. She raises her voice as she jots down a few more words. "Existence. Purpose. Creation. Chance." Peridot faces Eyeball. "That is life. The world we live in and the fates we share all links up with life."

She turns back to the blackboard. "There are so many things that can happen in life--and on Earth, it's no different. There's the sun that's everburning--until it's not." Lapis sketches the sun. "Whenever the sun goes down, it will be replaced by the moon--for a few hours." Lapis sketches the moon as Peridot taps her baton against the sun. "So basically, the sun is up for most of a span of twenty four hours or one day."

Peridot shifts her baton down to the moon. "But there is also the moon that takes up a quarter of a lifetime or how long someone lives. Why's that you might ask?" Eyeball's eye twitches. "Well if the moon takes up a quarter of a human's lifetime, how is it spent? What happens is that a human will spend that time to hibernate and experience hallucinations within the brain that they become a part of until the moon goes down--and the sun comes back up."

Peridot smiles. "That is how humans gain their energy. But what if they don't hibernate while the moon is up? Well, they will hibernate automatically when their energy has been depleted even while the sun is up. Creatures of all kinds will experience this phase throughout their lifetime, but there is an exception with Gems."

Eyeball sits up straight as Peridot continues the lesson. "We are the only life forms that can surpass the effects of this phase also known as sleep becuase our bodies are made of light which is produced by our gemstones. I mean, we can sleep, but why waste a quarter of a lifetime for it, am I right?" Peridot snickers. "Those clods." She glances at Lapis. "Can you draw a human, Lapis?"

Lapis draws a stick figure as Peridot resumes the lesson. "Okay. So we all know how a Gem experiences their lifetime, correct?" Eyeball nods. "The Gem is made--then some odd years later, the gemstone is shattered--the end. It's pretty straightforward." She raises a finger. "But how does life work with a human?" She smirks. "It's a little more complex." She taps her baton against the stick figure.

"A human starts off as being born or the by-product of two other humans with two seperare genders. Male and female--which many humans classify us as." She rolls her eyes as Eyeball's eyebrow furrows. "You can classify a human's gender by, uh, well..." Peridot draws two adjacent circles under the head against the lines. She drops the chalk, glancing at Eyeball with narrowed eyes. "Need I say more?"

Eyeball bites her lip as Peridot turns her head back to the blackboard. "A human will grow and develop throughout the course of a lifetime. A human will eventually have the capability to produce another human with similar properties with the assistance of another human of the opposite gender. But that is a lesson for another time."

Peridot sketches two exes on the face. "Eventually the human will experience death just like any other life form, but it can enter this phase in thousands of different scenarios. Also a lesson for another time. The same can be said for animals which are creatures that aren't human. They have a much shorter lifetime even though the human can have one just as short depending on the scenarios it experiences."

Peridot taps another stick figure. "What happens after this phase is debatable and it is only known by those who have already entered the phase. Some say you go somewhere for the rest of eternity, others say you start over. There are even some rumors that say nothing happens and when your lifetime is over, it stays over." Peridot gives a shaky chuckle, shrugging as she faces Eyeball. "Who knows?"

Eyeball casts her eye down on the grass, biting her lip as the memory flashes through her eye showing Pink Diamond lurching from the sword being thrusted into her gemstone. Eyeball mumbles as she watches her Diamond vanish. "Where did you go, my Diamond?" Her eye narrows. "Where are you now?"


	26. Home Alone

The front door of the temple creaks as Steven opens it a crack to peak inside. The lights on the ceiling are out and it doesn't help that the clouds have turned gray outside behind him. Steven exhales, his forehead furrowing as he steps onto the mat in front of him.

He takes his time to close the door behind him as he locks his gaze on the temple door with the warp pad right in front of it. Steven turns to it as he lets go of the door. He takes a few steps forward as he bites his lip. His head twists towards any direction he could move it from the living room--the kitchen--his room.

He sighs. "Okay, Steven. No one's out to get you right now. You just need to relax, that's all-!" A shard of glass hits the ground, forcing a gasp out of Steven. He whips his body towards the front door in a grimace. His eyes bulge as they meet the portrait. He gulps as he witnesses the fractured glass frame.

Steven takes a few steps back. "Oh boy." He turns his head towards his room as he grits his teeth. His eye twitches as he steps up to the staircase. "She'd better not be up there." He heads up the stairs as his face starts to sweat. Thunder grumbles outside as Steven steps foot onto the landing.

He stops for a moment to face the alarm clock on his dresser just in time watch 1:59 PM turn to 2:00 PM. He smiles as his eyes widen. "Oh yeah! Crying Breakfast Friends is on." He turns to the television set residing in front of his bed as he picks up the remote. He turns on the TV just in time to watch the theme song end. "With feelings. Crying Breakfast Friends!"

The episode comes on as a hamburger starts talking to a waffle, a spoon and a pear through tears. "Oh come on, guys! You know I could change! I could change!" Steven huffs as he rolls his eyes. "It's the same episode as yesterday! No thanks." He turns the channel to AV. The static coming from the TV crackles as Steven sets the remote back down on his dresser. He steps up to the console in front of the TV and he squats down to turn it on.

"Well, maybe a game could help me get my mind off things." A cutscene pops up on the screen, showing Lonely Blade challenging a samurai. "I will reclaim my brother's honor!" Steven sits at the foot of his bed and he watches the blade clash with his opponent's. The samurai's blade fades into Eyeball's chisel knife in the next clash.

Steven's eyes widen as his lips quiver. The samurai's voice transitions into matching Eyeball's. "You can never win!" The samurai transforms into Eyeball in the next shot. She eyes Steven through a chuckle. "It was all your fault--and I'm gonna make you pay!" Steven winces as he dives for the console. He jabs his finger into the power button just as the blade pops out of the screen above him in Steven's eyes.

The thunder grumbles as the screen turns back into the static. Steven pants as he turns off the TV. The screen turns dark and Steven gets up on his feet. He folds his arms, sighing. "I didn't want this." Steven turns his back towards the TV. He takes a quick glance at it and he heads down the stairs.

His stomache aches and grumbles as he reaches the bottom stair. Steven groans as he presses a hand to his stomache. "Ugh. Three donuts at the Big Donut and Stevie didn't even have lunch yet." Steven steps into the kitchen and he stops in his tracks. He grasps the fridge handle and he pulls it to open the door.

Steven bites his lip as his eyes droop. "Aw! There's only mac and cheese left." He huffs as he takes the box out of the fridge. "Amethyst." He closes the fridge as he turns to the microwave on the counter ahead of him. "Well, at least it's better than a sandwich." He takes the container out of the box. "You don't have to make one for yourself today, Steven."

Steven sets the box down--pulls open the microwave door--sets the container inside--closes the microwave door--sets the time for seven minutes. He steps back as the thunder grumbles once more. He steps out of the kitchen and into the living room. He sits down on the couch with a sigh.

He folds his arms as he turns his head towards the portrait. His lips quiver. "Oh why mom? Why did you do it? You left me with what you've done and now I'm taking the blame for everything." A glass shard drops from the portrait and hits the ground. "I just--don't understand how you could hurt anyone like that."

Steven looks away from the portrait, his face scrunching. "Did it ever feel wrong to you?" He looks back at the portrait, raising his voice. "Did you ever feel guilty for hurting so many Gems and ruining their lives?" Two more shards of glass drop from the frame as Steven turns away from the portrait. He sighs heavily as he watches the microwave timer tick down in the kitchen.

"I guess--you probably didn't. Becuase if you did, then--I wouldn't have to worry about Homeworld--and neither would the Gems." Steven casts his eyes down on the table. "And Eyeball, she wouldn't have cared about wanting to kill me right now. I want talk her out of it, but--I can't." He widens his eyes as he sits up straight.

He turns his head towards the temple door and he raises an eyebrow. "Can I?" He gets off the couch and he steps up to the temple door. He looks down at his shirt. "Now how did the Gems do it again?" He lifts up his shirt and the gemstone on his stomache glows. Steven glances at the temple door to watch the pink gem on the door glow just the same.

The temple door opens within seconds, revealing his mother's room. Steven lets go of the rim of his shirt, allowing it to drop back down. He steps into the room, gaping. He gazes at the small pink cloud in front of him as the entrance poofs. "Uhm." He bites his lip. "Room, I want to see..." His voice trails off as he bends his head towards the ground. "Oh, what am I doing?"

He sighs as he looks back up at the cloud. "Show me Eyeball." The cloud turns dark and the sky gradually turns from pink to orange. Steven's brow furrows as he looks up at the sky. He grimaces as he takes an abrupt step back. "Oh no." Thunder grumbles inside the room as the small dark cloud heads towards Steven. Steven takes a few steps back as the cloud slowly forms the Ruby he requested.

Eyeball stands inches from him as lightning strikes the ground yards away from her. She opens her eye as she maintains a fixed scowl. Steven winces as he takes another step back. "Eyeball." His voice cracks. "There's--something I need to say to you!" He grits his teeth as Eyeball's eye narrows through a growl.

Lightning strikes down once more as Steven's eye twitches. "I'm not..." His voice trails off as he watches Eyeball's gemstone glow. "I'm not..." Eyeball takes her chisel knife out of her gemstone, causing Steven's voice to grow weaker. "I'm not-!" Eyeball grabs Steven's shirt as the wind picks up inside the room. She pulls him towards her and Steven gulps as he watches Eyeball raise her weapon.

He grunts as he towards his head away from her. "Room!" Eyeball shakes Steven in her grip as she hisses through gnashed teeth. Steven glances at Eyeball and his eyes bulge. "Room! Please! Let me out!" The blade starts to come down towards him. Steven squeezes his eyes shut. "Room, I want out!" The entrance pops back up behind him.

Eyeball vanishes in a lightning strike. Steven lands on his butt and he immediately gets back up to retreat. He pants as he rushes out of room. The temple door closes as Steven leaps out and crashes down behind the warp pad. He pants heavily and he growls as he pounds the ground. "I can't do it!" He sniffles as tears leak from his eyes.

"What am I gonna do?" He sits up as he shudders. "I tried everything I could try and nothing worked." He gets up as he balls his hands into fists. He casts his eyes towards the ground and his face scrunches. "I guess..." He sniffles. "I guess that maybe--I was wrong about her." He huffs. "Garnet was right." He facepalms. "What was I thinking?" He steps into the living room and he folds his arms. "I have to tell them. I have to tell them--everything."

The microwave beeps inside the kitchen. Steven lifts his head up and he turns to the kitchen. He gasps and he rushes towards the kitchen. "My mac and cheese!" He opens the microwave to allow the steam to flood into his face. He coughs and he takes the container out of the microwave. He sets it on the counter and he peels back the top.

Steven gawks at the container of burned mac and cheese. "Ah, dang it, Steven!" He huffs as he picks up the container and drops it into the trash bin. "Now you need to go make yourself a sandwich." The thunder booms outside, forcing Steven to scream and jump off of the stepping stool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I'm going to start posting chapters of this every other night now until I'm done with the first part of the story. The last chapter will be entitled "Red-Handed", so that is when you'll know that the story will be at a halt until I catch up on some other works. I hope you've been enjoying the story so far. ✌


	27. Camp Pining Hearts

On the other side of town, the storm is a bit more reassuring than it is threatening to its residents. The barn, despite Eyeball's moving in from space, has hardly changed. The pink tent is still up outside with the green Canadian flag on top attached to a pole billowing in the light breeze.

Eyeball steps out of the tent and she looks up at the sky. She listens to the thunder grumble as the breeze starts to pick up a bit. A next door neighbor of hers grunts nearby. Eyeball turns to the barn, noticing that Lapis is struggling to pull the chalkboard back into the barn. "Eyeball." She grunts as she pulls on the chalkboard. "Little help?"

Eyeball huffs as she steps up to the other side of the blackboard. Lapis' water wings pop out of her gem as she grips her side. "Ready?" Eyeball, though mute, hesitates and bites her lip before giving a nod. Lapis grunts with her as they lift up the black board. Lapis hovers in the air as she drags it with her into the barn.

"Okay, you can let go of it now!" Eyeball and Lapis give one last grunt as they drop the chalkboard onto the floorboards of the barn. Lapis gives a half smile as she flies out of the barn. "Thanks." Eyeball stays put as she watches lightning strike at a safe distance. The thunder booms forcing a shriek out of Peridot upstairs.

Eyeball's eyebrow furrows, widening her eye. She steps back outside as she listens to cries of her other neighbor. "Uh, Lapis?!" Eyeball looks around as Peridot continues to call from above her. "Lapis, we might need to move the TV into the barn! And-and the umbrella!" Eyeball steps further out as Peridot crawls to the edge of the back of the pick-up lodged into the barn.

Peridot widens her eyes and she calls out to Eyeball. "Eyeball!" Eyeball freezes in her tracks, her eye bulging as the thunder booms once more. Peridot grimaces through another shriek as Eyeball turns around. Peridot waves a hand up in the air. "Hey, over here!" Eyeball looks around, scowling as Peridot scoffs. "Up here!"

Eyeball finally tilts her head up to notice the back of the pick-up truck. "Can you come up here for a sec?!" Eyeball casts her eye at the ground--and back up. Eyeball's eye twitches as she mutters. "How am I supposed to get up there?" She grunts as a garbage can lid lands on her face. The lid crashes down on the ground as Eyeball growls.

Peridot yells down at her. "Step on it!" Eyeball puts her foot on the lid as Peridot facepalms. "Both feet! It's a platform!" Eyeball puts her other foot on the lid and Peridot grunts as she raises her hands, standing up. Eyeball jolts, casting her eye on the lid as it rises up towards Peridot. Eyeball grits her teeth, her forehead furrowing. "What the-!"

The platform stops rising as Eyeball puts her fingers to her chin. "I haven't seen anything like this since Era One."  Peridot raises an eyebrow as widens her eyes. "What was that?" Eyeball looks back up to meet Peridot face to face. Eyeball steps onto the pick-up truck and the lid crashes back down towards the ground. Peridot gazes out into the distance as Eyeball steps towards the TV. "Oh Lapis, where are you?"

The thunder grumbles as Eyeball steps around the TV and stares at the screen. The TV screen shows a campground with two people interacting with each other. One of them is wearing a distinct yellow handkerchief stuffed into a coat pocket. The other is wearing a purple scarf, but also doning the yellow diamonds to represent a team.

Eyeball bites her lip as she narrows her eye. "What is this?" Peridot rushes up to the TV, panting. She screeches as she dives in front of the TV. "Oh my stars! This scene is really good." She sits up and she tugs on Eyeball's arm. "You gotta see this part." Eyeball looks down at Peridot and she turns her attention back to the TV as she sits down. 

Peridot points to the TV as puts a hand on Eyeball's shoulder, her teeth emerging into her smile. "Okay okay. Now, watch Pierre." Pierre, with silky black hair folds her arms, smirking. "So what? You plan on sabatoging your own team to get closer to Paulette?"

Peridot sticks her tongue out as her jaw drops. Percy sighs as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. "For what it's worth, Paulette hasn't been herself lately. Handing the blue team this victory could help Paulette feel better about herself--and see me differently for who I am."

Pierre snickers. "You're kidding me, right? Do you even like Paulette--or is it becuase of-!" She makes a smooch with her lips, causing Percy to blush and neck the back of his neck. "Heh heh. Well-!" Pierre grabs Percy by the collar and pulls him towards her. "Come on, Percy! You don't know her like I do." 

Percy gapes as Pierre narrows her eyes in a scowl. "For all we know, Paulette could be manipulating you. One day, she's going to dump you and the blue team is gonna win the tournament." She grits her teeth as her eyes well up. "Then you'll be alone and you will be in her shoes. Miserable and depressed."

Pierre smiles as she lets go of Percy. "But--I won't let that happen. You are--amazing in the water and well, I don't know about myself, but-!" Percy chuckles as he smiles back. "You are pretty impressive on land. You dominated the three-legged races and you are pretty fast." Pierre looks away for a moment. "Heh. I am a fast learner."

Percy narrows his eyes. "I don't know. Maybe--maybe I was wrong about you." Percy frowns as he casts his eyes down. "But--Paulette. She's-!" Pierre slaps a hand on Percy's cheeks and thrusts her lips towards his. "Percy!" Paulette is calling to her off-screen. Peridot groans. "Dang it, Paulette!" Eyeball gasps, jolting as she turns to watch Peridot's outburst.

"You just ruined what could've made this show!" Peridot sighs as she slumps down against the window. "Why is it always you, Paulette?! Why?!" Eyeball looks back the TV. She casts her eye down on the ground as the thunder grumbles. So many questions bounce around in her head as she narrows her eye.

What's a show? Who is Paulette? What is Paulette? What was she watching? What was--what is that device? Peridot crawls up to the TV to turn it off. "Well, guess we need to move the TV now before the storm gets worse--if it does." She rolls her eyes as Eyeball gets up. So this is the TV. But what does it do? What is it's purpose?

Eyeball's eye bulges as she looks around her. She rushes to the other side to look down at the tent--which looks just like the one from the show. Could it be that--the TV is-! She bites her lip and she rushes back to the TV just as Peridot raises her hands. The TV starts rising from the ground as Eyeball clenches her teeth. Her gem glows, blinding Peridot. "Gah!"

She shields her eyes as the space gets illuminated in the scarlet glow. Eyeball whips out her chisel knife--and holds it back. Peridot quits shielding her eyes as she raises an eyebrow. "Huh? What are you-!" Eyeball grunts as she stabs the screen. Peridot gasps as she grimaces. "Wait. Stop!"

Eyeball stabs the TV again, forcing sparks to fly from the screen into the truck. Peridot screams as she lunges herself into Eyeball just before she could stab the screen once more. The two crash down into the side with Peridot on top of Eyeball. Peridot grasps Eyeball's arm with the weapon in her hand.

Peridot growls with her as she forces Eyeball into the truck. "Eyeball!" She huffs as Eyeball struggles to break free of her grip. "You stupid, stupid clod!" Peridot gnashes her teeth. "Why did you do that?!" Eyeball kicks Peridot's stomache. Peridot gets off of her and she clutches her stomache. "I'm so-!" She moans as Eyeball gets up.

"You're so not getting away with this! You owe Lapis and I a new TV!" Eyeball turns away from Peridot as she darts for the edge of the pick-up truck. "And also a Camp Pining Hearts DVD!" Peridot rushes after her as Eyeball leaps off the truck. "We already have seasons four and five, so get us anything else!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm putting a little too much effort into these. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?


	28. Strike Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a hard time coming up with a name for this chapter. In the end, this is probably the best title I can come up with for it.

The storm starts to subside outside the temple as the dark clouds take on a shade of gray. The thunder quiets down to a low hum and the lightning quits striking down on the land. The sun, however, remains concealed by the clouds, unable to shine its rays of vibrant light.

Inside the housing, Steven lays on the couch, curled up with his eyes closed. He moans as he turns on his side, gritting his teeth. A blue beam sprouts from the warp pad as it activates. Steven jolts awake, screaming as his body slips off the couch onto the wooden floorboards. 

He grunts and groans as his caretakers stand on the warp pad almost indifferent in their expression. Steven sits up as he presses a hand against his forehead. Pearl steps off the warp pad first with a frown. "Steven?" Steven turns to the Gems while biting his lip.

He keeps his hands pressed against the floorboards as he casts his eyes down. Pearl's eyes droop in front of him. "Is everything alright?" Steven sighs as he gets up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just fell off the couch when you guys came back." Garnet and Amethyst step off the warp pad behind Pearl as Steven bends his head down on his feet.

"I'm gonna go..." He steps past Pearl. "Take a bath." Amethyst watches Steven step towards the bathroom door as her eyes droop. Garnet steps up to Pearl as Steven opens the bathroom door. "You must be worried about him." Pearl sighs as Amethyst follows Steven. "I mean, I just don't get it, Garnet. I've never seen him this--high-strung. Not since..." 

Steven closes the bathroom door as Amethyst grasps the knob. She twists it and opens the door just in time to watch Steven pull his shirt over his head. Amethyst's eye twitches as she enters and shuts the door behind her. "Stevo?" Steven gasps, grimacing as whips his body towards her. "Amethyst! Privacy!"

Amethyst chuckles as she shrugs. "Sorry, dude. I ignore that policy a lot." Steven huffs as he tosses his shirt onto the toilet seat. "Can you please leave me alone? I don't want you in here with me right now." Amethyst drops the smile. "Can we talk?" Steven scowls at Amethyst as he turns away from her. "I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Please--get out."

Amethyst's forehead furrows as she folds her arms. "Spill it." Steven turns his head towards her. "Spill what?" Amethyst leans against the door. "You know something about Eyeball that me, Pearl and Garnet don't, right?" Steven widens his eyes and he immediately turns away from her. "Amethyst, please get out."

Amethyst narrows her eyes. "Tell me what's going on, dude." Steven scoffs as he bends down to turn the faucet. "There's nothing going on." Amethyst raises an eyebrow as the water runs from the faucet. "Steven-!" Steven raises his voice. "Get out, Amethyst!" Amethyst's glare falters as Steven steps into the tub and pulls the shower curtain. 

A few moments later, Steven drops his pants, underwear and flip flops from behind the curtain. Amethyst grits her teeth as she steps forward. "Steven, I just wanna help!" Steven pokes his head from the curtain, gnashing his teeth as he points a trembling finger to the door. "OUT!" 

Amethyst gapes as she takes a step back. Steven's eyes narrow as Amethyst finally turns her back towards him. She opens the door and she steps out as Steven's drops his scowl, his face scrunching. Amethyst closes the door behind her as Steven casts his eyes down. He closes them through a heavy sigh.

Amethyst steps away from the bathroom door as she listens to Pearl and Garnet finish their conversation. "So should we check up on him and make sure everything's okay?" Garnet bends her head down with folded arms. "No, we need to let Steven deal with whatever conflict he is facing on his own. She turns her head towards Amethyst and she adjusts her visor. "Until he is ready to seek necessary help."

Amethyst bends her head down as Pearl turns towards her. "Amethyst, what on Earth were you doing inside the bathroom?" Amethyst huffs as she steps past her towards the warp pad. Pearl and Garnet turn to watch her step up the stairs onto the glossy surface. Pearl raises an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" Amethyst turns away from her. She folds her arms, muttering under her breath. "I'm going--to the barn."

The blue beam sprouts from the surface to dissipate Amethyst's form and carry her away from the temple. Inside the warp, Amethyst facepalms as she clenches her teeth. Why is Steven acting so strange? What is it that Steven can't tell her about Eyeball? Is Eyeball really the one behind the damage done to the portrait? If only she knew! If only she knew what to say and do to help Steven out--and not make things worse for him.

Amethyst lifts her head up as the warp drops her off on the warp pad nearest to the barn. The sun starts to set as Amethyst exhales and steps off the warp pad onto the field. Amethyst curls her fingers into fists as her hair billows in the light breeze. Amethyst tilts her head up, gaping as Lapis overshadows her for a moment. Lapis flies towards the back of the pick-up truck as Peridot pokes her head up from the side.

"Lapis!" Peridot waves to Lapis as Amethyst heads down the field towards the barn. Lapis lands on the back of the pick-up truck and her water wings retreat to her gem. Peridot grunts and groans as she rearranges the wires inside the fractured television set. "Peridot?" Peridot growls as she scowls at the TV in front of her. "Oh come on you cloddy-!"

She yelps as a spark shocks her hand. She retracts her hand from her attempt as she shakes it. She grips the palm of it, casting her eyes down on the burn as Lapis frowns. "What happened? What are you doing to the TV?" Peridot's forehead furrows as she huffs. "Well, Lapis, it appears that my expertise in technical repairs has helped me to accomplish zilch in my personal mission to revive the television."

Lapis walks around Peridot to look down at the big hole in the TV with the wires sparking within by the second. "Why is there a giant hole in the TV?" Peridot brings her legs to her chest and she rests her head on her knees. "I made a--miscalculation in my best judgement. Eyeball was here roughly an hour ago and Camp Pining Hearts was on. We were watching the scene where Paulette ruined Pierre and Percy's big moment."

Lapis snorts as she giggles behind Peridot. "Still couldn't get over your one true pair, huh?" Peridot's cheeks heat up as she scoffs. "You don't know a one true pair when you see one! I told you I analyzed every camper's traits and personalities. Seeing that Percy and Pierre would make the ultimate power couple in the tournament-!"

Lapis folds her arms, smirking. "Well what about in life?" Peridot rolls her eyes. "AND in life, both being on the yellow team with a stable chemistry and a shared dominance on land and by sea, Percy and Pierre are without a doubt, the best possible pairing in Camp Pining Hearts." Lapis shrugs. "Well, I really like Percy and Paulette, but your opinion I guess." 

Peridot snorts. "Ha! That's a pathetic excuse for a pairing. Paulette has no place in the camp's hierarchy. She's stubborn and weak despite her somewhat attractive beauty." Lapis glares at her as she huffs. "Paulette may have her--flaws, but she does have a heart!" Peridot cackles as she gets up to face her. "Oh she has a heart alright! A heart to cry and run away in like every episode! And Percy has to constantly retrieve her personal belongings for her whenever that happens! It gets in the way of his focus on the tournament!"

Lapis pinches her nose as she forces her eyes shut. "It's not just about the tournament, Peridot. Besides, what makes Pierre so great? That she's jerk and all she cares about is winning a lousy contest?!" Peridot growls as her nostrils flare. "Lousy?! The tournament is the most essential aspect of the show, Lapis! Morals and judgements are only used as filler to make the show more meaningful. Why are the campers are on two seperate teams? Why is the tournament the only thing that actually comes up in every episode including the one that is only focused on Paulette which I'll admit is by far the worst episode of the show!"

Lapis holds a finger up, opening her mouth. She hesitates to utter a sound and she closes her mouth. "I'm--I'm not getting myself into this debate for the twentieth time with you, alright? Pierre and Percy is great and Percy and Paulette is better. Let's move on and-!" Peridot gawks. "Hey, Pierre and Percy is ten times better than your-!" Peridot's counter is blocked off as Amethyst leaps onto the truck.

Peridot gives off a nervous chuckle. "I mean, oh look! Amethyst is here." She turns away from Lapis and she steps up to Amethyst. "So, what brings you back to the barn so soon?" Amethyst frowns with a sigh. "Have you guys seen Eyeball anywhere lately?" Peridot widens her eyes. "Oh. Yes. I have." She steps up to the TV and she grabs it's side. She grunts as she turns the screen towards her.

Amethyst's jaw drops, her eyes bulging as she gazes at the hole in the screen. "That is--right before she stabbed the TV and ran off." Amethyst takes a step back as she mumbles to herself. "That hole. It looks just like-!" She takes a few more steps back--until she steps onto thin air. She grimaces as she starts crashing down towards the ground. Peridot and Lapis shriek as they rush towards the edge of the truck. "Amethyst!"

Amethyst grunts as she crashes down on her back. She groans as she sits up. Peridot calls down from above. "Are you alright?!" Amethyst moans she gets up on her feet. She looks up towards Peridot and Lapis as she yells to them in response. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looks away from them. "At least it wasn't the gem this time." She rushes down the field towards the warp pad as Peridot calls out to her from the truck. "Wait! You're leaving already?!" Amethyst pants as she doesn't stop look back to wave or say goodbye for night. She huffs under her breath. "Strike two, Eyeball. Strike--two."


	29. A Road Trip Down Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took some time to get back up and running with new content, but it's gonna be worth the wait. Stay tuned! ✌

At this rate, an hour before dusk on the first full day she's been on Earth since the Gem War, Eyeball has created two holes. Two strikes on her second chance. There is still one last hole she wishes to make. However, the intended target isn't an inanimate object--but a human being.

Like every hour of every day of her existence, a memory steals Eyeball's focus on reality, bringing it to the past to guide her to a darker future. "Of course, my Diamond." A Ruby with a yellow visor nods with her hands clasped behind her back. "I'll give Yellow the memo as soon as possible." She turns away from the Diamond and she steps towards Eyeball.

The Ruby's visor glints in the light as she smirks. Eyeball watches the Ruby step past her on her way out of the palanquin as the Diamond calls from inside. "4ND." Eyeball turns her attention to the Diamond, her eyebrow furrowing. She steps into the palanquin with a held gape. She tilts her head up with her eye twitching.

Pink Diamond sits on her throne, frowning down on Eyeball as she steps forward. Eyeball stops in her tracks, biting her lip. "Y-You wanted to see me, my Diamond?" Pink's eyes droop as she sits up straight. "Actually, 4ND, it's more like you wanted to see me." Eyeball looks away for a moment as her sucks her lips.

Pink attempts a smile, softening her tone. "Come on. Don't be shy. What's on your mind?" Eyeball's lips quiver as she looks back at Pink. She opens her mouth to speak--shuts it--and tries once more. "Erm, permission to speak, my Diamond?" Pink nods with a brief chuckle. "Of course, 4ND." Eyeball exhales before she speaks out. "It-it's just that--I feel as if--these Crystal Gems."

Pink looks away from her, bending her head down through a scowl. "Th-this rebellion that they started. What if--what if someone gets hurt? I mean, Rose Quartz, their leader. She--she's not like any of us. She doesn't look like any of us--and she doesn't behave like any of us either. She's--different."

Pink locks her eyes on Eyeball. "4ND, no Gem is ever the same. Each Gem may have a similar destiny, but they each have their own personalities and beliefs. Rose Quartz may be different from the rest of us, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is what Rose chooses to be with those qualities." 

Eyeball scoffs as she folds her arms, bending her head down. "Well I think Rose Quartz is a menace." Pink bites her lip. She opens her mouth to speak--and closes it after a few moments. She looks away once more. "Why?" Eyeball kicks the ground. "Rose Quartz is rallying every Gem she can manipulate to oppose you. Every Gem in your colony at her disposal."

Pink gulps as her eyes well up. "I--I am aware of that, 4ND." Eyeball widens her eye as she frowns. She sighs as Pink folds her arms, slumping against her throne. "Why aren't you doing anything about it?" Pink lowers her voice as it cracks. "You could never understand." Eyeball softens her voice as her eye droops. "Well, I haven't turned on you yet, so--maybe I could."

Out of the blue, a car horn beeps at her as an engine revs up. Eyeball gasps and jolts as she staggers off the road. A yellow racecar speeds past her and leaves her sight within seconds. Eyeball coughs out the exhaust left from the back as she steps back onto the road. She turns in the direction the racecar has gone through a scowl, scoffing. "Humans these days."

The sun gradually descents under the clouds ahead of her, the sky turning an orange haze. Eyeball's surroundings darken as two headlights glare at her coming up close from behind. Eyeball gapes as she casts her eye down on the road. She balls her hands into fists as she turns around. "Now what?"

A van rolls towards her, coming to a complete stop inches before it could hit her. The tires screech as the engine tires out. A head with long hair and a mullet pokes out of the van. "Hey!" Eyeball's face scrunches as the face frowns. "What are you doing in the middle of the road?! Are you lost?!" Eyeball bites her lip as the head does its last bit of shouting over the engine. "Do you need a ride?!"

Eyeball does understand those terms. As reluctant as she is to get in with strangers, her legs are convulsing a bit and she does feel a bit lightheaded as well. Besides, if the stranger is in any way a threat to her, she can easily defend herself with a weapon of her own kept nice and sharp inside her gem. Although, she did prepare it for something more intentional.

Eyeball sighs as she steps towards the van. The man inside the van opens the door with the passengers seat, greeting the Gem with a grin. Eyeball steps into the van and she sits down, groaning through the stress in her muscles. The man closes the door and turns the key to start up the van again. He turns to Eyeball for a moment. "Uh, seat belt, kiddo."

Eyeball raises an eyebrow as she backs up in her seat. The man grunts as he reaches for the seat belt on the Gem's side. "Here. Look. You just--grab the seat belt!" He grasps the seat belt, leaning dangerously close to the Eyeball. He drags the buckle down and he clicks it into the slot nearest the Gem. The man retracts himself back to his seat, exhaling.

"There we go." He extends a hand out to the Gem with a warm smile. "I'm Greg by the way." Eyeball's eye twitches as she takes Greg's hand, allowing him to shake hers. The duo turns back to road and Greg nods. "Alright." He frowns for a moment as he turns his head towards her, raising an eyebrow. "Uh, so who are you exactly?"

Eyeball mutters under her breath. "4ND." Greg's eye twitches. "What?" Eyeball huffs, turning to the window. "I'm nobody, alright?" Greg turns back to the road and the van starts moving as he grips the steering wheel. "Nobody, huh?" Eyeball rolls her eye. "Just go." Greg frowns, eyeing her for a moment. He looks back at the road and he starts steering.

Eyeball folds her arms as Greg glances at her. "So." Greg coughs as he steers. "You're a Ruby, right?" Eyeball slumps against the seat. "Heh. How do you know that?" Greg shrugs. "I don't know. I just remember someone that looks kinda like you--and--well, I thought you were her sorta." Eyeball closes her eye. "So what? You've seen a Ruby before?" Greg smiles. "Uh, yeah. I have once. Have you?" Eyeball chuckles and she mutters. "More than you know." 

Eyeball finds herself on a Roaming Eye, sitting in a chair and staring off into space. Literally. "4ND!" Eyeball turns her head towards a Ruby with a pink visor and a gem embedded in her right cheek. "You have a new assignment." She extends her hand out, revealing a clipboard.

Eyeball smiles as the Ruby goes over the assignment. "Pink wants you over at Facet 5 as soon as possible." Eyeball's teeth emerge through her smile as she looks up at the Ruby. "Of course! When can I get started?" The Ruby narrows her eyes. "Have you finished your current assignment?" Eyeball's smile falters. "You mean--the one that-!"

The Ruby scowls at her. "The one that Pink assigned you not that long ago. The reason you are here with me." Eyeball's eye droops, frowning. "Oh. And what was that assignment again?" The Ruby huffs, folding her arms. "She wanted us over on Neptune to check the progress on Blue Diamond's colony." Eyeball casts her eye down as the Ruby turns away from her, chuckling. "Sapphires."

Eyeball sighs. "Well couldn't you just send in another Ruby to do the job? I think I prefer to go to the Prime Kindergarten than the new one being established." The Ruby smirks, turning her head towards Eyeball. "Why? You've got a thing for Amethysts?" Eyeball giggles as she colors for a moment. "No no, it's just that I think I perform better over there-!"

The Ruby closes her eyes. "Which is why Pink wanted you here." Eyeball frowns as the Ruby sighs, opening her eyes. "Listen, 4ND, I know that you have a passion to work--just like the rest of us." She puts a hand on Eyeball's shoulder. "But we each have different assignments for a reason. This is just the one that Pink sees fits best for you at the moment."

The Ruby frowns as she turns to Eyeball. "But." She glances behind her, causing Eyeball's eyebrow to furrow. The Ruby leans towards her and she lowers her voice. "Look, I get that you want to work there, but I'm getting the hunch that Pink might not exactly be herself right now." Eyeball gapes as her forehead furrows. "What?" 

The Ruby glares at her. "You're not the only one getting this assignment. In fact, dozens of us are getting it all at once." Eyeball's eye twitches. "And that isn't normal?" The Ruby shakes her head. "Listen, I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, 4ND, but let me just remind you--that no one must ever manipulate a Diamond. It is the worst possible form of treason. You know what that results in?"

Eyeball stays silent, her lips quivering as the Ruby narrows her eyes. "Shatter." Eyeball nods. "I understand." The Ruby grips Eyeball's shoulder. "I seriously hope you do." She lets go of Eyeball's and she turns away from her. Eyeball watches her step towards the captain's seat. She stops and glances back at her. Eyeball immediately turns back to her screen and she starts tapping on it once more.

Eyeball looks up from the screen to the windshield of Greg's van. Greg slows down the vehicle as he reaches down to pop open a drawer in front of him. He pulls out a CD case, glancing at Eyeball. "You like some tunes?" Eyeball turns towards him, raising an eyebrow. Greg pops the CD out of its case and inserts it into the slot between them.

He turns on a track of rock genre music, which blares through the vehicle. Eyeball jolts and her gemstone immediately glows. She whips the chisel knife out of her gem and she points it at Greg. Greg grimaces as backs up in his seat. "Woah! Hey! What is that thing?!" Eyeball jabs the button that Greg tapped to stop the music.

Eyeball hisses through clenched teeth as she tightens her grip on the chisel knife. "DON'T attempt that again." Greg gulps as he stops the van. "Not a fan of music, huh?" Eyeball narrows her eye as her surroundings fade into the Strawberry Battlefield. Her arm has been grasped by the Ruby with the pink visor. "Come on! We need to go!" Eyeball rushes towards the dropship not far ahead of her as she glances back at the light growing in colors of yellow, blue and white.

Greg pops back up in her sight as well as the van's interior. "Hey, look, I won't play a song if you don't want me to, alright? Just--please put that thing away." Eyeball sits back in her seat as the chisel knife dissipates from her fist. She brings it back down as she gazes past the windshield. Greg scowls at her as he starts up the van again. "Man, do you do that with everyone you meet?"

Eyeball huffs, clutching her stomache. "Only those that pose a threat." Greg ejects the CD from the slot and he stares at it. "Huh. I wonder what makes a CD so threatening?" He pops the case open to put the CD back in and pops it shut. He sets it down on his lap as Eyeball bends her head down. "I mean, all it has is some music and a bit of audio." Greg shrugs as the top half of Eyeball's face darkens. "Oh well." Eyeball grits her teeth as she grips her stomache.


End file.
